Keyblade: Infinite World
by Blazrman
Summary: Set in the parallel universe. Makoto Taniguchi, the resident of the Real World suddenly gets involved with himself between Light and Darkness. Wielding a weapon that is unknown to him. Two Years later, trained by a blue haired lady who left. Leaving the world in Makoto's hands. Partnered with a surviving Yokai and a Tome Fairy. He must pursue the man in black coat to find answers.
1. The Reality: Continuity

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Kingdom Hearts series are all belong to Disney, Disney Interactive, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Hyperdimension Neptunia series all belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory. Please support the official franchises.**

**Before we get started, this is going to be my first ever Kingdom Hearts story since the release of the highly-anticipated sequel, Kingdom Hearts III. However, the game does contain massive spoilers so this story may or may not have a connection with Kingdom Hearts nor what timeline will it place with. So which is why I want to envision my own take of Kingdom Hearts and it's story. But it'll have some small connections here and there. Now the setting… It's going to set in the REAL WORLD like here today. However, it'll have some interesting Japanese folklores which will be part of it. Something like Reality meets Fantasy. But yeah, this story will have a possible crossover with anime/games on each Book of the story. Anyways, Let us begin the story. Shall we?**

**Keyblade: Infinite World**

**BOOK I: Continuum**

Chapter 1 - The Reality: Continuity

"_There is no end through there is a start in space — Infinity._

_It has its own power, it ruins, and it goes through there is a start also in the star — Finite._

_Only the person who has wisdom can read the most foolish one from the history._

_The fish that lives in the sea doesn't know the world in the land. It also ruins and goes if they have wisdom._

_It is funnier that man exceeds the speed of light than fish start living in the land._

_It can be said that this is a final ultimatum from the god to the people who can fight" - Einstein's Gate_

* * *

?/?/? **?** ? - ?

***Kingdom Hearts III OST - Destati - Second Version-**

The scene starts as the young man who was seen sinking into the unknown abyss down and down. He slowly opens his eyes as he began to slowly look around… everything was pitch black… dark… and filled with nothingness. He could see his own body. Just as he sank further… he suddenly stops and lands on some sort of surface… The surface reveals it's light as birds fly out of it as the light reveals it's surface more and more. He was confused. He looked around for a few seconds… just as that, the surface was fully revealed… He quickly noticed it. It was the surface of a stained glass. His appearance looked the same to himself. Yet, he was still confused.

"Hello? Anyone?" He yelled out to find help… but nobody came… "What is this place…?"

"_So much to do, so little time…"_

"H-Huh? What was that voice? Hey! Can you hear me!?" He noticed and yelled at the voice… it begun to ignore him…

"_Take your time. Don't be afraid."_

"Take my time? Well, Why ask me?" He asked once again but was still ignored.

"_The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_

"I mean… I can…?" The young man responded. Suddenly, he walked forward to the center of the stained glass as he noticed three pedestals appearing around him… First was the Shield… Second was the Sword… and Third was the Staff…

"_The power sleeps within you. If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well."_

"So… three of them? Guess I gotta pick which one." The young man looked around and thinked. For a few seconds past, he decided to approach and held the Sword… which the voice spoke to him.

"_The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

"Yes…" The young man agreed as the sword disappears in the light.

"_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

"What should I give up on… Hmm… Maybe this shield?" The young man approached to the shield and held it.

"_The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"_

"Yes…" The young man answered again as the shield disappears.

"_You've chosen the power of a warrior. You've given up the power of a guardian. Is this the form you choose?"_

"I accept." The young man accepts it as the three pedestals begun to crumble and disappear. He looked up from above as the body of water begun to fall upon him… "Wait wait wait! What is that-"

The pool of water splashed on him as he began to float underwater. He opened his eyes and looked up… it was the ray of light… the young man knew this would happen. He decided to swim up in the the surface… just as he did, he finally came out of the water's surface and stood there… however, the clouds were moving very fast as it was still daytime which remained unchanged. Suddenly, the sword appears right on his right hand and held it.

"_You've gain the power to fight. Use this power to protect others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

The young man noticed as he saw something on the water's surface… three dark small create begun to appear as he held his sword ready. He did not hesitate. He begins to fight with all he got. The first shadowy creature begun to lunge at him. But he counter it with a downward slash. He proceeds to rush towards the two and slashes them with no problem.

"_A well done performance!"_

The sword begun to disappear from his hand as he noticed that it was gone. He looked up the sky again to hear the voice out of nowhere.

"_Now then… let's proceed of who you are. First: What's most important to you?"_

The voiced begun to ask him questions… he tried to think of something that important to him.

"Friendship… I guess?" The young man asked as the voice spoke.

"_I see… could it be a big deal? Second: What are you afraid of?"_

"Being indecisive…" The young man spoke of his fears.

"_Being indecisive…? That could that be fearful for you? Last: What do you desire out of your life?"_

"To be strong… That's what I care about." The young man spoke as the voice began to speak.

"_Wishing to desire strength… Interesting. You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You desire to be strong. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits on your journey's end."_

"Sounds good to me…" The young man responded.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. The closer you get the light, the greater your shadow becomes. And don't be afraid… and don't forget…"_

"What do you mean by- Ugh… Aggh… What is this…? Urgh… GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He felt the pain in his head as the water's surface becomes black and the cloudy skies begun to disappear.

"_Remember… Don't be afraid… You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

"N-No! NO! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" The young man screamed for help as the darkness has begun to swallow him whole slowly…

"_So don't forget:"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The young man screamed as loud as he can until his whole body… was swallowed by darkness itself…

"_You are the one who will open the door."_

And then… the pitch black starts to become brighter and brighter by the light… then, it has consumed everything in pure silence...

* * *

4/12/2018 **Sanzaru City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the city of Sanzaru, people called this "The Bustling Peaceful City". Some called this a origin to all Japanese folklore… which they call them Yokai. However, the population holds over 250,000 people there. Everyone lives a normal and yet, peaceful life. People never knew if the yokai ever existed in this city. However for one young man… things weren't that easy as if it was occuring something strange…

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" The young man who was seen struggling to move under the overpass. However, he was trapped by a mysterious black goop of hands who are slowly grabbing him. "Please! Someone! I don't wanna die…!"

The young man tried yelling for help… no one came to hear him. He feared the moment that of why strange things has happened to him. But the dark hands slowly drags him down into the darkness unknown. The swarm of hands from the darkness cover him… Suddenly, the light surrounds the covered darkness as it bursts out, freeing the young man in the process. He starts to open his eye as he noticed something on his right hand… it was a strangely designed weapon. What appears to be a key-shaped sword that he was wielding. The strange weapon has a white handle and a rectangular, black guard with thin, orange edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely black, and does not have orange edges. The shaft of the weapon itself is wide, black, and has concave, silver edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is an orange diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. The keychain token is somewhat similar to the handle and the bottom of the guard, as it is a black semi-circle with a white spike in its center. Unknown to the man's surprise, he was confused of it.

"What the…" The young man shook his head as he held the weapon as the dark creatures form themselves as they tried to attack him. "HA!"

He swung his weapon as the dark creature took the hit as it faded away in a dark mist. The dark creatures were aware of him as they decided to melt themselves, forming into a large puddle as it centers on the young man. Then, he felt his foot that he is soon to slowly sink.

"D-Damn!" The young man cursed as he swings his weapon to hit the dark puddle away, but it was no use as the hands that rose from the puddle grabs both of his arms. "Gah! Not like this…!"

He struggles and tried to escape. Yet, it was no use for him… knowing that he somehow knows how to fight. However, the he risked himself to fight back… Did he regret this choice? Or what it a mistake? That until another occurrence happens. The young man heard a slash out of nowhere but was instantly freed from it's grasp. He was lying on the ground to take a deep breath while holding the weapon in hand. Then, he lift his body up and looked at the person… it was a woman whose face was concealed by the shadow but reveals her blue hair. However, she is also carrying a key-shaped weapon as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" The woman asked him as she noticed to see a weapon that he is holding on his hand. "Wait… You're a Keyblade wielder…"

"Keyblade…?" The young man asked her in a confused tone. She knew that he does not know anything about the so-called Keyblade.

"I see. You must be new to this. Perhaps I can help you." The woman continued. "You see, I'm not from this world when I entered here. It sure looks different. Now then, can you tell me your name? I am Master Aqua."

"Makoto Taniguchi… I don't know what's going on… but can you please help me? I… I want to prove myself by using this… Keyblade you mentioned." The young man known as Makoto asked her for help as she understands.

"Very well, I'll train you to use the Keyblade. And once I'm gone, I'm leaving this in your hands. You have a long way to fight against the darkness…" Aqua said as she asked him and the reasons here. Thus… a new journey has started…

**[OBTAINED: Total Eclipse]**

**Description: The weapon of unknown origin.**

* * *

**[OPENING - COSMIC LOOPER by Itou Kanako]**

***Theme plays***

The scene shows as the screen stops staticing as it shows the Keyblades slowly falling in the underwater ocean with light rays from above. The screen looks up and rises out of the water's surface to show the city of Sanzaru during the daytime. Then, the young man, Makoto Taniguchi who was seen holding a Keyblade on his hand while the wind blows his hair. He then points his Keyblade to the sky the ball of light appears from his weapon as everything turns white.

**Time will come back, turning upside down**

**You live in the maze of all your sadness and pain**

The scene shows Makoto who was seen sitting on the bench during the rain where the pedestrians passes by on the sidewalk. However, he felt down as he continued to look at the keychain on his hand as he clenched it tightly. Then, the skies fast forwards as the clouds fades away to become a clear sky.

**If you want more games, look beyond the gate**

The scene shows a large surface of a chessboard with Keyblades stabbed on the ground, zooming close to the large door. Then the door opens as it shows a mysterious woman silhouette with blue hair as she turned around and keeps walking towards the light inside the door.

**I believe there is an unlimited beautiful world out there**

The next scene shows Makoto's friends, Ren Karibuchi and Chifuyu Fujiwara who were seen standing on the sand near the ocean shore to look at the shimmering waters during the day.

**Come what may, I'll reach there**

**Although I know it is not easy**

The next scene shows a light-purple fox yokai, Provence who was seen holstering her crossbow as she noticed Makoto passing by in his home. She then turns into a fox version and leaps onto his neck, acting as his scarf while Makoto summons his Keyblade.

**An experiment was a failure**

The next scene shows Makoto's younger sister, Nozomi Taniguchi who was seen standing at the children's playground during the sunset.

**The artificer of the universe**

**Everything is in the hand of God**

Then, the scene shows where the yokais gave into the darkness, merging with the Heartless as it proceeds marching out of the burning temple along with other Heartless.

**Who wrote this story I gotta play?**

The next scene shows Makoto walking past the barren wasteland filled with rusted Keyblades stuck on the ground until the scenery statics to transition to a water landscape filled with shimmering reflection with blue cloudy skies while standing there.

**We share the same fate. Do you believe in this fate?**

The next scene shows Makoto, Provence, Ren, and Chifuyu who were seen walking down the dark corridor with a revealing light as they got closer to it.

**There's nobody else like you who takes my heart away**

Then, as they walked into the light. They arrived the streets of the city while surrounded by the Heartless. Only for Makoto and Provence draw out their respective weapons and take them on.

**The place where one road forks endlessly**

**From the past, To the future**

**An infinite universe**

The battle starts where Makoto rushed in with his Keyblade as he takes down tons of Heartless and proceeds to use various magic to clear them out. Provence joined in as she fired a few arrows from her crossbow as she leaps up and launches her explosive tip arrows to destroy the Heartless.

**I'll wipe my tears to smile once again**

**I recognize your face, your voice**

**This story has just begun**

After they wipe out the Heartless, they soon to encounter the hooded person who was seen standing on the top of the building to look below them while the two readied their weapons against them as Makoto pointed his Keyblade to create a light beam as it opened a rift, blinding everything in white.

**The endless loop world, to other side**

Then, the scene ends where Makoto wakes up on the beach with Provence, Ren, Chifuyu, and Nozomi standing with him as they looked up into the sky. Then at the background behinds them blurs out where it shows Makoto's Keyblade and other is a very familiar iconic Keyblade placed on the sand.

* * *

**-[TWO YEARS LATER]-**

5/21/2020 **Taniguchi Residence, Sanzaru City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

**Makoto POV**

TV News: "In today's topic, the next incoming event comic convention in Sanzaru has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances regarding about the recent attacks of mysterious creatures that keeps appearing. According to the known novelist, Akagi Sonohara… she claimed she saw them with her own eyes and most of the people who has suddenly disappeared due to this reason. To prove it, she posted a live footage on social media showing the dark creatures attacking civilians left and right. The authorities has responded that they will handle this problem-"

"What a joke…" I sighed after I turned off the TV and layed on the couch. "I guess there's nothing going on… All I'm visioning is just dreams and things…"

I talked to myself on such things. To be honest, I don't seem to remember things ever since I continue to live a normal life. Well, not normal… more like semi-normal, that is. It's weird that there is things happening here in Sanzaru City. Majority of the people living here don't know of what's happening but I do. Right now, I'm just resting, thinking, relaxing. I always wanted to think more of something going on… my past from two years ago… I can't seem to remember… Oh well, I could call it a dream. Anyways, if you don't know who I am, that's fine. The name's Makoto Taniguchi. 20 years old, normal person, lost my dead-end job but who cares. As of right now, I'm currently living in this house with my younger sister named Nozomi. She's at school right now. Plus… my mother is busy with work, so I was tasked to take care of her with all of my responsibility. My father died when there was a gas leak happening last two months ago. And here I am, being alone in this house. I mean… I'm not alone here. I'm accompanied by a light-purple fox… who is also a yokai. She's a interesting one but I get along with her just fine. The fox was seen jumping up on the single seat couch as she felt comfy with it. However, she decided to look at me and speak.

"Say, Makoto-kun. You don't feel so well, did you hit yourself in the head?" The fox spoke to me. Her name is Provence. She's one of the fox yokais I met during my trip to Kyoto. Her kind fell into some darkness and started attack humanity. Suddenly, they're not around. However, they'll come out of nowhere anytime and anywhere.

"No, not really. It's just that I'm just tired so there's nothing for me to do. Yet, I'm too lazy to think for some reason." I replied while trying to rest with my arm covering my eyes.

"C'mon, Why can't you just go outside? Or why don't you tell me stories about this woman with blue hair who trained you with that key weapon of yours. You told me that story once so I wanna listen to it again." Provence said as she yawns and rest on the couch pillow.

"Oh her? I can't seem to remember her name. I do remember training with her for two years. Suddenly, she went off on her own and disappeared. I wonder where'd she go. Yet… she didn't even say a goodbye…" I sighed and wondered of her disappearance.

"Really? That's a shame…" Provence continued as she lifted her ears up. "Speaking of which! You wanna go shopping around the city today? You better buy me some of that good, fresh meat! Wait no… Sirloin steak! Those we're my favorites when you cooked one for me!~"

"Great… I swear, Provence. You're unbelievable… alright, let's go. I'll go buy some food just for you." I sighed of her lust for meat as I got off the couch, only for Provence to climbs up and wrap around my neck like a scarf.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going, Makoto-kun!" Provence started to pant happily as I knew already. I had my wallet ready as I headed out to the house and locked the doors just in case. Here I am, walking down the one road asphalt of the residential area. It's pretty peaceful around here with the blue skies around during the daytime. The outdoor market is nearby so it should be completely fine.

* * *

5/21/2020 **Outdoor Market, Sanzaru City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 3 OST - Joy**

And so, here we are. The outdoor market, this is quite popular for people who wants to properly set up a shop outside for customers to buy that is rather interesting. I go there sometimes when I feel like it. My sister likes to buy kebabs there as well. However, People do get attracted to me when they see Provence on my neck. People find it cute but to be honest, I'm okay with it. Though, Provence seems to be bothered by that. In other words, she dislikes being pet by others. Right now, she's keeping her eyes closed while I'm just exploring thing around to see what's going on in this market? There's not much people if I remember. Trust me, it's very crowded once.

"Hey, Makoto. Buy me a kebab on the way. I'm so hungry right now." Provence said to me as I sighed.

"Whatever you say. Just please don't waste my money for nothing." I replied and continued walking down the market. Yet, everything felt so peaceful. "Anyways… I feel like we're living a normal everyday life… There's no baddies to fight or something."

"Oh, you're right. I forgot about that. Something feels strange… but everything seems normal to me as well." Provence added as she yawns as she prepares to sleep. "So sleepy… and hungry…"

"That again? I'll buy you kebabs and steak today so don't go dying on me." I deadpanned of her response as she lifts her ears up.

"Hey, don't make me bite your ear, ya hear? I ain't dying yet-" Provence was about to finish her sentence until she heard screams coming from afar. "Wait, Makoto. Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The sound of trouble? You should check it out. Yet, I don't like the sound of this…" Provence had a serious look on her face as I nodded. I soon ran to see what's going on.

***Persona 3 OST - Crisis**

As soon we arrived to find the commotion going on. We approached to this man who was running away in fear. I needed to get a few words from him. However, I took a quick look with my eye to see dark creatures roaming around the market while a pack of people were running away. Knew it… But first…

"Hey, hold it. What's going on here? Care to explain?" I asked the young man as he starts talking.

"T-There's a monster attacking people! You shouldn't go near it! This… monster… covered in black with a heart emblem thing! It'll kill you!" The young man explained as he made a run for it. Provence leaped off my neck and looked at me.

"What that guy said… it's the **Heartless**… Just like you explained to me of who they are." Provence said as I scratched the back of my head.

"True. But the lady with blue hair explained it to me with all that information. Still rusty about learning them but fighting those Heartless is our specialty. Let's get rid of them before there will be more casualties." I continued. "Plus, there's no time. Our enemy should be near so we can't miss it."

"Right! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Provence told me as I made a run for it as the people were seen running away from it.

**-[A FEW MINUTES LATER…]-**

Just as we arrived to the area where there was a commotion… This was not surprising to see. It may be a Heartless but there's no doubt that me and Provence know who they are… That dark creature took a form of a tall demon donning a samurai armor. The oni mask covered it's face with glowing yellow eyes. However, he is also wielding a long katana fit for its hands. Plus, they have a name. They're called, "**Heartless-Yokai**". A Yokai consumed by the Heartless, taking over it's original host to continue hunting down hearts.

"Great… as I was expecting to be a Heartless… it's just… this…" Provence said in a disappointed tone.

"I know, Provence. It's just a another Yokai consumed by Heartlesses and this is what resulted of your kind…" I replied to her calmly as I proceed to summon my Keyblade.

Provence then hopped off my neck as she lands down. Causing to emit a light purple smoke. After that, she revealed herself her Yokai form. She was wearing her black and purple combat hoodie and combat boots attached with short foot claws while having a long purple braid and a long fluffy fox tail. She flicked her fox ears once and held her crossbow. Yes, this is her true form.

***Final Fantasy VIII OST - Force Your Way**

"I get it. Let's just get rid of him… I seen enough of my kind suffer so much pain by the darkness itself. Makoto, get ready!" Provence had to focus as she reloads her crossbow with a single arrow attached to it's launcher.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅" The oni Heartless-Yokai roared with absolute rage as it began to swing it's sword down. Only for the both of us to evade so quickly. He doesn't seem to give up that easily. Not only that, it left a small straight crater on the asphalt. Talk about brute strength… like an ogre.

"Provence. Try to attack this bastard from behind! I'll try to distract him as best as I can! You know what it means… Whoop-ass time!" I yelled at my Yokai partner as she sends it off with a salute and a cocky smile.

"Aye aye, Captain Makoto!~" Provence replied with her cocky tone as she rushed up on the building to get a clear shot.

While I myself. All I need to do is to distract this big angry oni so I can try taking advantage of it. I run towards to the oni as he was ready to swing down his sword once again. I reacted quickly enough with a hell stop defending myself with my Keyblade. The sparks collided each other as i held my keyblade with two hands each as I tried pushing it back… yet, his strength is out of control! What are you waiting for, Provence… Take the shot!

"Got you…" Provence spoke as she fires an explosive-tipped arrow as it explodes the oni's back. I got myself a chance to push this bastard back as I pointed my Keyblade towards his head.

"Have a taste of this good crap! FIRE!" I casted the ball of fire from my weapon as it propelled towards the oni's head as it explodes on impact, causing the Heartless-Yokai to tumble and fall to the ground. "He's down!"

"What are you waiting for!? It's gonna heal itself if you do nothing and stand around!" Provence yelled as I leaped up in the sky.

"I get it… leave this to me! Impaling Diver!" I pointed my Keyblade once again in the air as I controlled my momentum to spin very fast. And suddenly, I performed a large impact as I destroyed its chest. Thus, it has been skewered. I pulled my Keyblade out from his chest to step back. "Now stay down. May your souls be freed-"

Just as I was about to finish the sentence… The oni starts to get back up while it was gravely wounded. Provence regrouped with me and looked at her kind with a confused head tilt. Yes, I'm confused as well. But he's starting to stand so awkwardly. However, he starts to roar once again but is interrupted as it's oni mask shatters and proceeds to vomit out some sort of… black substance. Can't comment on that… Then, he continues to vomit one more times as it lets out… a book… which was dried off from the substance. Geez, what did this guy eat? At the library? Can't seem to know. And just as that… the Oni fell and started to fade away, releasing a pink heart that fades away as well.

***Final Fantasy VIII OST - Balamb Garden**

"It's over… But what the hell was he puking for? I mean… he puked out a book so… that's weird. Is this our reward? What is this… an RPG game?" I looked at my Yokai partner as she left with a shrug.

"I dunno. But you should grab the book. It COULD be our reward so it shouldn't be that bad, right?" Provence nudged my right arm with a smirk on her face as I left with a sigh.

"Okay, okay. Let's take our reward and go home. We missed our chance on buying you… meat. Sorry…" I had to apologize to her that we missed out chance due to this. The Heartless-Yokai is done and there's no point of staying here. So, I grabbed the book and as I let my Keyblade disappear in the light. "But hey… I guess earning our first reward was not too shabby."

So, I decided to grab a book and have a closer look at it. The book itself had a dark blue with a golden bordering on the front with a big green gem in the center. However, it's wrapped around with a chain to prevent from someone from opening it. This looks like a tome… Book? Tome? Can't tell of which to say. But surely, this might be something good once I keep this with me at all times.

"Now my appetite is ruined… I have a better idea! Cook me a premium caviar so that way my hunger can be saved.~" Provence pointed at me like a child as I sighed and shook my head.

"I swear… You're unbelievable. That's supposed to be my lunch in case we run out of food…" I responded with a deadpan look on my face. However, she returned it with a glare on her face.

"Oh? Then perhaps I can chew off your arms so you can't summon your Keyblades? A Yokai such as myself requires more food that I can chew." Provence spoke like she is threatening me or rather she's joking.

"Okay, okay. I'll cook one for you, alright?" I groaned in annoyance as she felt cheerful as she poofs once again into her fox form as she leaped up and curled around my neck.

"Yay!~ As expected from a Keyblade Wielder! Now, let's go home so I can eat.~" Provence was cheerful as we decided to head back home. Thanks, fox. For taking my lunch.

"**Help… me…**" The voice of a female spoke into my mind. I suddenly stopped for a second and looked around.

"Hey, something wrong?" Provence asked me as I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing…" I simply responded as I decided to walk my way back home. What was that voice… did it just said it needs help? Great… this is so confusing…

**[OBTAINED: Mysterious Book]**

**Description: A book with a green gem on the cover. It remains a mystery.**

* * *

5/21/2020 **Taniguchi Residence, Sanzaru City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

***Persona 4 OST - Signs of Love**

Back at my home, Provence was seen simply enjoying her caviar… which was no longer my lunch for tomorrow. It was the last one honestly. Right now, she's enjoying much of herself with that food. Plus, my young sister is asleep so we can't make too much noise.

"I gotta say… you'd make a great cook. Thanks!" Provence had a smile on her face as she was in her Yokai form.

"Yeah, yeah. Eat it up. But I'm still mad." I felt a little irritated over it but I guess it's not wise to get mad over something.

"C'mon, cheer up! Plus, aren't you gonna do something about that book. You haven't opened it, right?" The yokai asked me as she pointed the book with her fork. "Good thing that one didn't got filled with darkness or something. Have you tried reading it?"

"To be honest… I didn't. I don't feel like reading right now. But, Provence… you sure this was a right thing? I know those Heartless are bad but… there's no other way to free your kind from the grasp of the Heartless?" I asked her about it. If there was any way to free them… Provence puts down her fork and shook her head as she looks down on herself…

"No… there's no other way to free them. Once they gave into the darkness. They're beyond saving, sorry…" Provence had her fox ears flop as I petted her head.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure we can solve this somehow." I replied with a smile on my face. To be honest, I feel like Provence here is my one and only partner who is useful to deal with constant Heartless threats.

"**Help me… Someone…**" The voice spoke again… it was the same one… this time, she heard it as well.

"Huh? What the hell was that? Makoto, can you explain of what's going on?" Provence noticed as she looked at me.

"I don't know. I heard that voice before after we killed that Heartless-Yokai." I continued and looked at the book. Just as we saw… that Book was seen lightly hopping on the table… what was it doing? Besides… that book is trying to open itself despite the chain. So, I decided to try taking to this voice. "Umm… we can hear you. Is something wrong?"

"**Yes. As you see, I am currently sealed as of right now. I mean… I sealed myself despite I'm not to fond of this… world that I was placed in.**" The voice spoke to us as I come to approach the book.

"Okay…? You want me? To get rid of that chains on you? I mean, you casted it on yourself-" My sentence was cut off as the book hopped again as if she's angry.

"**Please unbind me of these chains! I've been trapped and I can't get out for weeks!**" The book expressed her anger as I jumped a bit.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down. Don't wake my sister up. I'll get rid of your chains, alright. Hold still." I calmed her down as I summoned my Keyblade from my hand.

"Hey, is it safe to get rid of her chains? What if she attacks us?" Provence asked me as I shook my head.

"No, I don't think she will. It's best to free her." I replied as I tapped the chains with my keyblade about two times. Then for a few seconds… the chains started to disappear as if it was shattered magically. "There. It's done."

"**Thank you. The seal is finally broken. Allow me to introduce myself…**" The book continued as it starts to open itself while floating, flipping many pages to a point it stops. Then, the ball of light appears out of the book as it begins to materialize…

"N-No way…" Both of us spoke in unison as we were surprised as the light starts to take shape. As it was taking shape, It was a young women that small who was sitting on the floating open book with two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange with a hat that has a letter N on the center. Her dress is rather purple but interesting and has a teal tie. Her leg-wear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles with a black lining on the center. She has teal eyes as well. Not to mention her wings.

"Hello, you two. My name is **Histoire**. Please to meet you all but…" The fairy looking girl named **Histoire** looked around to her surroundings. "I do not know where I am. It feels familiar but rather different."

"You're in my home. Though… seeing you is rather… cute." I asked her while Provence was seen blushing and wagging her tail.

"S-She's cute… I wanna pet her…" Provence whispered and whimpered to herself as I sighed at her. Seriously… get a grip.

"Your home? I see. Though, it sure looks different. But you two… It seems this is our first time meeting you." Histoire seemed interested to meet us. She does look harmless, to say at least.

"Umm… it sure does. Histoire-san, right? We can introduce ourselves. My name is Makoto Taniguchi. And this here is my partner who is also a surviving Yokai, Provence." I continued. "By that look of yours… Are you a Yokai as well?"

"Yokai? I'm sorry. I don't understand of what you mean." Histoire was confused with a concerned look on her face. "What I am is a tomb fairy."

"Tomb Fairy, huh? That's… new." I replied with a surprised tone until I clear my throat. "Ahem… With that out of the way. Can you tell me more of yourself and what happened? You were trapped inside that Heartless-Yokai until… he vomited you out."

"O-Oh… I see. Anyways… I am also the Oracle of Planeptune from Gamindustri. I am tasked to look over our current CPU goddess of Planeptune." Histoire explained about herself as I crossed my arms together and nodded with my eyes closed.

"Ahh… I see… and who is the name of the Goddess you speak?" I asked her.

"Neptune." The tome fairy replied as I nodded again.

"I see, I see. So Nep- Wait… Planeptune? We don't have that in Japan…" I took noticed and looked at her with my open eyes.

"Hmm… Now I understand, I must be sent to this another world. This is rather interesting." Histoire spoke as if she was aware. So… this has got to be real.

"This tomb fairy is literally from the another world. This is exciting… but she's still cute!~" Provence was still affected by Histoire's adorableness.

"Anyways, How did you get here to our world. Aside from the Heartless-Yokai, I mean." I asked her of why she came to our world.

"Very well. Please give me a time to remember. My information of my arrival will take me 3 minutes to remember." Historie said to us as I sighed.

"Just three minutes?" I asked.

"I'm sincerely sorry, my processing is never that great. So, could you two kindly wait until I'm ready?" Historie decided to ask us to wait for three minutes. I guess this isn't a problem. So, we decided to wait. After three minutes has passed, she was ready to explain her story of her arrival. "Thank you for your patience, Makoto and Provence."

"Aww, geez. It's problem! Go on, give us your explanation, cutie.~" Provence kindly asked her to proceeds as she nods.

"Very well. As you see… As I was in charge of preserving history back in my world. Neptune and her sister, Nepgear payed me a visit and talked about unrelated questions that isn't part of Neptune's duty of being a goddess. However, when I told the two when I sensed something troubling… Neptune and Nepgear left right away just to simply help me. But I was wrong… I was all along until this strange man in black hood stood there. He approached me and forced to seal myself out of fear. I tried to call Neptune to save me… but I was too late. He threw me into the darkness and then… here I am. And that is how I arrive here. It's been one week since I've been stuck in this world until I met you." Histoire finished telling us her story of why she came here. But this got my attention.

"A man in black hood? Were you able to see that face?" I asked her as she shook her head with a sigh.

"Sadly, I couldn't see what he looks like. But, if you want me to remember that man' face. That will take me 3 days to remember." Histoire asked us again if she wants to remember of that man. But, I had to halt her.

"No, no, no. We're fine. Scratch that." I continued. "But, I'm sure that guy is responsible for sending you to our world. We'll keep out a eye on that man for you. Trust us."

"Thank you. That would be most appreciated- Aba! Ababababa aba aba abababababa…" Histoire suddenly started to stutter for no reason.

"Look at Histy!~ She's so cute when she stutters.~ God, I wanna cuddle her so badly!~" Provence couldn't handle her cuteness as I sighed… she's not helping..

"Honestly… Hey, Histoire. You okay? Is there something wrong with you?" I asked her as she continued stuttering on.

"I-I d-don't know! Aba! Abababa…" Histoire was confused as I scratched the back of my head.

"Provence… you're not helping… Is there a way to stop her stuttering?" I asked my partner as she calms down.

"Alright, alright! Tap on her head or something. I think that'll do the trick, right?" Provence suggested about it as I thinked for a few seconds.

"Okay? Let's try it." I shrugged as I grabbed Histoire's book while she is still sitting on it. However, I could feel the shake from her. However, I tried tapping on her head once. Thus, her stuttering stops as she begun to open her mouth as it was emitting a sound…

"Hello? Hello? Makoto-san? Did you pick up my call? I've been trying to call you about four times today. I hope you're not busy." The voice of a male came out of Historie's mouth. I jumped a bit due to my surprise. Wait… She's a phone? I don't get it… my phone's in my pocket and- ooooh… My phone is out of battery… But I know that voice. It's **Ren Karibuchi**. One of my friends who I've known since high school.

"Ren-san? Is that you?" I asked his name.

"Yeah. It's me! Did you hit yourself in a head or something?" Ren asked me in a confused tone as I sighed.

"No, it's not like that. Today's been weird for me, honestly. Remember the day that I saved you and Chifuyu-san from that Heartless-Yokai a few weeks back?" I asked him as he responded.

"Yeah. I remember that. You still have that Keyblade with you. Without you around, we're done for." Ren explained things here and there. To be honest, he's a chill guy.

"I know. However, there's something going on. New weird stuff is happening. Aside from the Heartless-Yokai that you're still studying on. It's something new." I asked my friend about of what's going on.

"Something new? Care to explain to me, Makoto-san?" Ren asked as I nodded as I spoke.

"You see, we recently dealt this Heartless-Yokai at the market this today during the afternoon. Suddenly, it puked out a book after we killed it. When I bought this book home… it turned to be a Tome fairy from the another world. Crazy, isn't it?" I explained to him about the current situation. He seemed skeptical about it.

"Doesn't seem crazy? Not sure if it's fake or something." Ren replied as I sighed.

"Alright… How about we can meet up tomorrow. The same usual place? I'll bring a Tome Fairy with me just to show you proof. Is that okay?" I decided to ask him for our meetup since we haven't done them for weeks. But now's the right moment to do so for tomorrow.

"Sounds great. I'll contact Chifuyu-san as well. Looks like our team is back in action. See you tomorrow?" Ren asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." So, I decided to end the call by tapping on her head once again. Then, Histoire blinks as she clears her throat as it was gone now.

"Ahem… I had a feeling that this would happen…" Histoire sighs as I let the tomb go as she starts to float mid-air. "Now then, I assume you were talking to your friend for a moment, Makoto?"

"Yeah. I trust both of them. After all, I saved them thanks to my Keyblade." I told her about as if she notices of what I said.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear the word 'Keyblade'? I must have heard it somewhere when Neptune was talking about it back in my world." Histoire mentioned it as I had my head tilt a bit.

"Huh? Oh! You mean this?" I asked her as I let out my right hand, summoning my own Keyblade as light particles forms it as I held it. Much to her surprise, the Tome Fairy took a glance at it as she hovers around my weapon and examine it.

"Hmm… I see. So this must be true. As what people call this term based on my information… Does this make you a **Keyblade Wielder**, Makoto?" Histoire asked me about it as I thinked for a few seconds.

"Hmm… I guess? I could put it as a yes so… Yeah. I am." I had to confirm it that I'm a Keyblade Wielder. That is until…

"Hmm? Makoto-nii… Are you still awake?" The voice of a young girl spoke as I quickly made my Keyblade disappear and we all looked towards the voice… It was Nozomi. She has long black hair and wore a white shirt as she noticed to see what's going on. "Huh? Who's she? Why is she sitting on a book?"

"Oh… Uhh… Umm… This here is Histoire. I uhh… Made her! It was my secret project I've been working on. Pretty neat, huh?" Man, I had to lie… However, she was seen yawning as Nozomi was tired.

"I see… Well, I'm going to bed now… you should do the same…" Nozomi said in a lazy tone as she headed back to her own room. After that, I was met with Histoire's disappointment.

"You really had to do that, Makoto?" Histoire doesn't seemed pleased. I thought it was the only excuse to come up with.

"Wow, nice job. What a great lie, Makoto-kun.~" Provence then teased me as I sighed.

"S-Shut up… It's not… Nevermind, let's go to sleep already. We still gotta meet up with my friends tomorrow." I decided to head to my room just to sleep. Damn, I feel tired…

"Right, I guess we should go to bed. But first. I gotta finish my food." Provence spoke as she goes back to chew down her food.

"Sure, go finish your food." I said sarcastically. "Let's go, Histoire. It's best to get ready for tomorrow."

"O-Okay." Histoire hurried as she hovered next to me.

And so, we decided to sleep. To be honest, tomorrow is going to be a long day for me. Besides, we have Histoire now. Provence is still useful. After all, I saved her when I first met that Yokai. Though, she doesn't seem okay when she kills her own kind. That, I understand. Which is why getting rid of Heartless and Heartless-Yokai is my specialty. Then, inside my room. It was still clean as usual. I rested on my bed as Histoire hovers down and lands on my desk.

"If you're thinking about Provence. Don't worry, she'll sleep later." I asked her as she shook her head.

"It's not that… I'm just trying to think about of how do I get back to my own world. This darkness took me and I came to your world." Histoire sighs. "I just hope Neptune doesn't do anything reckless or lazy as a Goddess."

"Hmm? Why are you worried about this Neptune?" I asked her as she explained to me.

"You see, Neptune is a Goddess but she doesn't tend to her duties sometimes and be lazy such as playing games. I told her many times but she does listen… sometimes. Which is why she must ensure that Planeptune mustn't fall as long our nation still has the remaining Shares." Histoire explained to me about Neptune and terms that I never heard of before.

"Okay? That seems reasonable of why you look over your Neptune. And Shares? Never heard of it but I'm not interested of learning more. But… is there a way for you to return back to your own world?" I asked her about it as she begun to think.

"Hmm… I do have the ability to do so by opening portals. From here to my world? That would take me approximately 3 years to create a portal if it's alright with you." Histoire explained of her abilities and time as I seemed confused by it. Three years? That's way worse!

"N-No, I mean… You can scratch that! I'll try to find a way to take you back to your own world so everything can be normal once again." Then, I started to yawn. "Oh great… seems I gotta go to sleep. We can pick this up tomorrow., okay?"

"Okay then. Have a good night." Histoire nodded as she disappears and closes herself on the table.

"Night." I replied as I relaxed on my bed, relaxing my mind for a bit once. All that fighting against that Heartless-Yokai makes me a bit sleepy. After all, I feel like meeting Histoire herself from the another world is sure something. So, I decided to close my eyes and sink in as the noise surrounds me begins to become silent.

* * *

5/22/2020 **Mizuhara Overpass, Sanzaru City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 4 OST - Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

And so it was the next day. Me and Provence managed to arrive to our usual hideout during our youth days. As soon we saw two of their bikes. I can tell my friends has already arrived early. Or they were waiting for us? Oh well, I decided to slide down the grass slope and I propelled myself and landed near to my friends.

"Hey, Makoto-san! Glad you arrived! I see you bought your Yokai friend with you, huh?" The blonde haired man wearing a green t-shirt and white shorts as he was seen learning against the wall. That's Ren Karibuchi.

Next to him was a tall women with red long wavy hair with light yellow eyes. She was seen wearing a black tank top with a black unzipped hoodie, tight jeans, and grey laced boots. She had her arms crossed as she kept her chill expression on her face. Her name is **Chifuyu Fujiwara**, she's actually my childhood friend which I known her for that long.

"Yeah, I did. Also, I'm glad you came, Chifuyu-san. I guess Ren-san has notified you as well?" I asked her as she nods.

"Indeed. You told me about something strange is going on so I'd be happy to listen, Makoto-kun." Chifuyu said as I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right… the reason why I called you to is because something is going on in this world…" I explained to the two as Ren begun to think.

"We know that something is going on as you mentioned. But what kind?" Ren asked as I decided to present something to them.

"This." I proceed to grab out a book from my strap holster made for carrying books. Oh and, Provence made it for me.

"Huh? A Book? You just came to present us a book?" Chifuyu was slightly confused as I shook my head.

"Not any kind of book. It's a Tome… a living Tome." I continued to look at Histoire. "Hey, you can reveal yourself now."

The tome starts to respond as it floats up away from my hand. She then opens herself up, revealing her fairy form as she sat on her pages. Much to my friend's surprise. I hope that really interest them as strange things are going on.

"H-Holy crap! You're not joking!" Ren gasped as he looked at Histoire with his very own eyes. "Chifuyu-san! Are you seeing this?! This has gotta be real!"

"Not gonna lie… he's telling us the truth…" Chifuyu has the same response.

"You two, I would like you to meet Histoire. She's from the another world known as Gamindustri. Also the Oracle of Planeptune." I introduced Histoire to my friends as they still quite surprised to meet her.

"Hello there, you two. I take it you must be Ren Karibuchi and Chifuyu Fujiwara?" Histoire asked their names as both nodded. "Splendid. I'm looking forward to knowing each other."

"See? She's harmless. Like I said, we came here to discuss of what's going on." I told the two as I continued. "Besides, there's still Heartless I need to slay if they ever show up."

"Right! Discussions! We forgot about that. Anyways… let's begin." Ren then clears his throat as he begins explaining things that are going on. "First off, Makoto-san here recently met Histoire-chan from the another world. Say, how did you meet her?"

"Okay… We killed a Heartless-Yokai taking form of a oni samurai. Then it puked her out and that's… how we met her." I had to explain that kind of weird story.

"That's… interesting." Chifuyu continued. "Speaking of which. Is she capable of fighting?"

"To put it at that… Yes. I can fight. However, I am told by Makoto himself that I'm not allowed to use my abilities. Instead, I am going to record his journey within my pages." Histoire explained as I talked in.

"When we were walking our way to you. I wanted to see Histoire's abilities and it's… devastating. I mean, I told her to target that big tree but her magic is off the charts. So, I asked her to keep record of my journey. That's the reason why." I explained to my friends about it as they seem to agree.

"Okay, so… Why is Historie doing here in our world, then? Doesn't she need to return to her friends? I feel like they're worries for her…" Chifuyu held her right arm. I understand her feelings.

"That's why I'm trying to find a way to send her back to her own world. She could create a portal from here to Gamindustri… but it would take 3 years to wait. So, I wanted to send her back in my own way if possible. Besides, all I can do is use a Keyblade and cast magic. That's about it." I told my Chifuyu as she approaches to Histoire and lightly pets her.

"But… she's adorable… Just look her. Don't you think, Ren-san?" Chifuyu pets the tome fairy as Ren nods.

"Y-Yeah. She is… but that's no the time! We're here for a reason. This discussion is important!" Ren told us as Chifuyu noticed as she stopped petting her.

"R-Right. Sorry, Histoire-chan." Chifuyu blushed as she looked away, only for Histoire to nod.

"It's okay. I'm surprised to meet new people such as you and Ren." Histoire spoke as Provence stepped in.

"Look, I know we're having good talks and all. But can we all just listen to what Ren has to say?" Provence told us all as we decided to listen to our friend as he starts talking.

"Thank you, Provence-san. Now then… Makoto-san. I know this is going to be a tough journey for you. You have to find a way to send Histoire back home. If I could take a hint… Your Keyblade might be capable of… you know, creating portals that leads to the another world?" Ren suggested about my Keyblade as I begun to think… My Keyblade is capable of creating portals to the another world? I don't think that's possible… If I can do it… but how?

"That… requires me to take time to master it. It ain't easy, Ren-san." I only explained to him about using Keyblades here and there. To be honest, That is possible… but it's not easy, still.

"I know, I know. So, with that said. We all need to keep an eye on our surroundings if there is any Heartless attacks. Makoto-san and Provence-san here are the only two who can fight against those freaks. Plus, I'll let you know if there's any Heartless sightings. Same goes for you as well, Chifuyu-san. Understood?" Ren said as we all nodded.

"No problem. Though, I'm still busy with my sword practice with my sensei so I may don't have time, Ren-san." Chifuyu spoke to him.

"No worries. Just do your best, Chifuyu-san." Ren then continued. "Anyways… I guess this concludes our meeting. I gotta head to work now. Can't be late or else I'm gonna get screwed over!"

"Good luck, Ren-san. I'll be heading my way to the dojo to train once again. You best take care, Makoto-kun." Chifuyu kindly smiled as she waved and parted ways.

"Yeah! Take care of yourself when you're dealing with Heartlesses!" Ren yelled as he parted ways and started running.

"Yeah…" I said to myself as Histoire looked at me.

"Makoto-san. I know you are determined to bring me home somehow. I want to say you have my deepest gratitude." Histoire then thanked me as I chuckled a bit.

"It's no problem. I just gotta do my best, honestly. I promise you that we're in this together. You, Me, and Provence." I spoke with my confidence as Histoire smiled.

"That's our Makoto for ya'. He's a real handful when it comes to things." Provence talked in as I looked at her.

"Hey, we're a team. So we can't lose easily. All we just gotta do is to live on… and hopefully do our best." I gave the two thumbs up just to encourage them. The both nodded as I grabbed Histoire as she turns back in her tome form as we decided to explore around the city to look out for more Heartless.

**Third Person POV**

***Persona 3 OST - Fearful Expierence**

"So… it seems that Keyblade boy is making his move, huh?" The mysterious man in a black hood as he was seen standing on the top of the building from afar. However, his face was covered by darkness within his hood. "Something tells me… this guy really peaks my interest. If he is capable of creating portals that leads to new worlds. Then I won't have to be bored anymore. Heheh… Makoto Taniguchi… Let's see if you catch me if you can."

Thus, the man in black hood walked away from the building as he suddenly disappeared out of sight…

* * *

5/22/2020 **Residential Area, Sanzaru City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

**Makoto POV**

It was nighttime… light poles were left on as Me and Provence were seen walking our way back. I still have Histoire with me as she is on my book holster strapped to my waist. However, I was looking at my partner who was seen putting one arrow to her crossbow of her.

"I gotta say, Provence… You did well sniping those Heartless a few hours ago. I hope treating you a beef steak ramen would help you out." I asked her as Provence puts her crossbow on her back.

"It sure did! Hey, Makoto. Do you mind taking me to that same place again?" Provence asked me with her twinkling eyes as I sighed.

"If you behave and do well of helping me. Then, I'll treat you." I told her as she smiled. To be honest, I feel like we did well working together.

"Well… aren't you the colorful crew." The mysterious cocky voice spoke out of nowhere as we stand alert… I'm not liking this…

***Persona 3 OST - A Voice Someone Calls**

"Huh!? Who's there!? Show yourself!" I yelled to the voice as Provence readied her crossbow… However, her ears flicked once as she detects something.

"Makoto… someone is coming towards us…" Provence warned as I stood ready with my Keyblade out. Just as that… a mystery hooded figure steps out from the shadows as he stood in there, revealing himself by the light pole.

"What you never heard of me before? Geez… I mean like… C'mon. You can do better than that. You're so cliche and dramatic. It's not like you're trying to act to stupid." The hooded figure spoke as he facepalms in some… dramatic way. What?

"To be honest, I never heard of you. You got a nice hood there, not gonna lie. Trying to conceal your ugly face of yours? Perhaps you dipped your skin right into the bonfire." I taunted him with that smirk on my face. He seemed to be unimpressed.

"I'll take that as an compliment but no." He continued. "But seriously. I'm not here to meet you. I'm only here to meet that book that you have."

"A book? Wait, no… You mean… Histoire?" I asked him as the Tome Fairy responded while she is in my holster.

"That voice… I know you! You're that hooded man who took me to this world! There's no denying that you're the culprit here." Histoire spoke as the hooded man clapped.

"Yup! That's me! Guilty as charged!" The hooded man continued. "Now then… Keyblade Wielder, will you please entertain me? I'm not here to fight you."

"Entertain you? What will it be, hooded man?" I held my Keyblade to point.

"H-Hey. Don't start pointing at me if it's my fault. Okay, look. I'm going to make this short… Just because I'm not here to fight you… Means you'll be fighting them instead." Suddenly, the hooded man snapped his fingers of his left hand… He started summoning two weird white squidly monsters squirming… Wait a second… what is that? It's not the Heartless or the Heartless-Yokai… The emblem is different. I prepared myself. Same goes for Provence.

***Kingdom Hearts OST - Night of Fate**

"Those are not Heartless… What are they!?" I demanded answers from him as he laughs.

"Why yell at me? You know I can still hear you, you know? This is a test to see if you're good enough. After all, these **Nobodies** are quite the handful. Again, if you're good enough for my attention. I'd be happy to fight you! Until then, Impress me. Cya!~" The hooded man bowed as he begun to quickly disappear in a flash.

"W-Wait! Damn! He's gone… Provence, you know what we have to do." I asked my partner as she nods.

"We beat them!" Provence then dashed towards them as she fired her crossbow. However, the white monster that the person called a "Nobody" dodged the shot as she noticed. "W-What!?"

"I see. They love to squirm around and dodge projectiles… Leave the beatings to me!" I jumped into action as I swung my keyblade down below as the Nobody dodged it. "Don't think so!"

I changed the direction of my attack to swing it upwards as I launched a Nobody into the air. I leaped up high as it swung it to the left and right. I controlled my momentum mid-air as I frontflip once to smack the Nobody to the ground as I went for the kill, piercing the Nobody completely as it disappears. Good, first one down.

"Provence! Try to focus on your kicks!" I commanded my Yokai partner as she was seen going up close and personal as she tried to land some kicks.

"I'm trying to!" Provence yelled as she tried to get close but the second Nobody kept dogging and swerving. "You bastard… Just die!"

"Makoto, Provence is in danger. You must save her!" Histoire warned me as I nodded.

"Leave that to me!" I agreed as I decided to cast my Keyblade some magic to concentrate… "Blizzard!"

I let out a ball of misty ice as it was coming towards to the Nobody. Just as it made contact, the freak is completely frozen in one place. Provence noticed and looked at me. So, I gave her a thumbs up. She nodded as she grabs out her Crossbow again to reload it. Then, she aims it towards the head.

"Farewell…" Provence said as she pulled the trigger, letting the arrow pierce the Nobody as it disappears, causing the ice to shatter. So, it was over… I had my Keyblade disappear as Provence approached to me with her Crossbow on her back.

"Makoto… I feel like this is not going to be easy… that man who knows Histoire is not going to pull some punches. Man, he's so annoying… I wanna punch him in the face and eat him." Provence pounded her fist. I patted her head to calm her.

"Now, now. There's no need to get angry. We were prepared and that's good. For now, let's just go home and call it a day. I'm getting tired so I shouldn't make my sister worry." I talked to her as she seems to understand and sighs.

"I guess you're right… But I'm still hungry!" Provence then lets out a happy tone as she poofs back into her fox form and wraps around my neck. "C'mon, cook me something meaty!"

"I swear, Provence… you're unbelievable." I couldn't let go but I still kept a smile on my face as I decided to walk home. To be honest… it felt like our journey has already just begun. Whatever this hooded man is doing… I'll find him for sure and eradicate all Heartless in my world."

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile… the hooded man watches Makoto from afar once again during the night sky. He had a smile on his face under the hood. Though, he felt like he couldn't waste any time. So, he opened up a portal made out of darkness and turns around.

"Hmph. We'll meet once again, Keyblade Wielder. I'm going to enjoy this…" The hooded man spoke his last words as he enters inside the portal as it closes itself…

Makoto and Provence's journey is yet far from over… Thus, the real journey has just begun.

* * *

**ENDING THEME - Dog Days by MAN WITH A MISSION**

***Theme plays***

The scene starts to show Makoto sitting on the edge of the tall building to look at the view of Sanzaru City as the time of days starts to pass by fast while the wind blows his face.

**Counting on the cracks in the pavement**

**Counting on till I reach a better place**

**What is wrong l can't figure out but**

**l feel alright feel alright feel all**

The scene starts to show a transition of Makoto walking down the sidewalk at night in the city where people pass through him. Suddenly, the time stops as he stood there and turns to his right to look at the glass reflection of himself holding a Keyblade on his hand.

**Let it out find a replacement**

**Let it out cause it's restless everywhere**

**What is wrong l can't figure out but**

**I'll be alright be alright**

The next scene shows Provence in her fox form as she was seen roaming around in the Taniguchi Residence until she looks at the reflection of the sliding glass door to show herself in her Yokai form while holding her Crossbow on her right hand.

**Recalling out the days I remember**

**Recalling out all the scenes of yesterday**

**Innocent blue and too young but I feel so right feel so right feel so**

The next scene shows Ren sitting on the top of the house rooftops to gaze at the rising sun in the morning. Next shows Chifuyu who was seen kneeling alone inside the dojo as it was slightly dark inside.

**I'm so high and dry and**

**l don't even know the reason why**

**How much more will I be drifting on to try to clean these pile of lies**

The next scene shows Makoto trapped inside the darkness as blue glowing chains starts to wrap around his arms and legs as he felt pain. Suddenly, the light shines on him as he notices it. He then tries to break out the chain from his right hand as it finally shatters as he starts to reach out his hand towards the light as it blinds him completely.

**Yeah Yeah and I'm losing it**

**Yeah Yeah When I'm choosing it**

**Yeah Yeah Breaking out out for the better way**

**Calling up the dog days to be**

**Yeah Yeah Can I seize it to**

**Yeah Yeah And reveal it to**

**Yeah Yeah Breaking out**

**Out from the boring days**

**Calling up the dog days to live again**

Then the next scene shows Makoto running along the dirt path near the beach as he was seen holding his Keyblade as the time of day starts to slowly progress. Then, Provence in her yokai form arrives to run with him. Histoire appears out of Makoto's book holster as she follows him. Ren, Chifuyu, and Nozomi joins in as they run as the sun slowly rises. Then, the scene transitions to where they arrived to the beach with the sun rising. Makoto then raised up his Keyblade as it created a beam of light, blinding everyone as it ends with a pure white background.

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - The Reality: Pursuit]-**

_Makoto Taniguchi, the Keyblade Wielder who lives in the real world known as "The Reality". Trained by the blue haired women named Aqua. After she suddenly disappeared and leaves the world in Makoto's hands. Partnered with a surviving Yokai named Provence and encountered a Tome Fairy from the another world named Histoire. Now, his world is placed in danger when the hooded man makes his presence, testing Makoto's worthiness. Now, he made up his mind. To save his world, his friends, his family. He must pursuit the man who challenged him to a unjust game. A chase to different worlds._

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my first ever Kingdom Hearts story. I've been wanting to do this since 2016. Yet, I never got a chance to do so but now it's done. I know Kingdom Hearts 3 is out now so everyone's is enjoying it. Now, before you ask "Can you include more anime and game worlds plox? DBZ is my favorite because overpowered characters etc etc plz plz plz plox pretty please." No. I'm NOT taking any requests. They're completely pointless. I myself, have decided what worlds I have already choose and it's FINAL. Sorry, this is my story and I will decide what to do with it. And no, I'm not taking any requests on another story idea based on mine. Again, I'm sorry. But yeah… I've been working on this story's worlds, details, etc for years now. Got my motivation back so that's good. Anyways, the next chapter will conclude his Beginning Arc in The Reality and possibility open new world for Makoto to visit. He still need to take Histoire back to her own world tho but that's a mystery. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[The Histoire Compendium]-**

**[Keyblade - Total Eclipse]**

**Strength: 7+**

**Magic: 7+**

**Ability: Parry (Allows the user to parry incoming attacks, staggering them. Parrying projectiles can deflect back to enemies.)**

**Formchange: Not Yet Discovered**

**Type: Power**

**Wielder: Makoto Taniguchi**

**Information: A weapon of unknown origin. A weapon that said to be shaped like a key. However, it has a potential of opening to new worlds or towards people's heart. Thus, this weapon possess great strength and magic. Making it a perfectly balanced Keyblade.**

* * *

**[World - The Reality]**

**Origin: The Real World**

**Information: The Reality is basically the real world itself like today. Magic does not exist in this world. However, due to an strange anomaly. Heartless has begun their attack, even turning Yokais of the Japanese Folklore into Heartless-Yokai as well. The current resident, Makoto Taniguchi is from this world and tasked to protect The Reality from the Heartlesses and potentially the strange man in black robes.**

* * *

**[Character - Makoto Taniguchi]**

**Age: 20**

**Origin: Sanzaru City, Japan (The Reality)**

**Role: Protagonist/Party Leader**

**Information: He is the protagonist and the leader of his own party. Before he had a Keyblade, he was a normal man who lost his dead end job and desires to find his new career. During the attack of the Heartless, Makoto was one of them until he was saved by a woman named Aqua. Trained by her for two years until she suddenly left. Now tasked to protect his world from the Heartless and Nobodies. He is partnered with his yokai named Provence. His motto was "To save of what remains".**


	2. The Reality: Pursuit

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Kingdom Hearts series are all belong to Disney, Disney Interactive, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Hyperdimension Neptunia series all belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory. Please support the official franchises.**

**This is it. This chapter will mark the end for Book 1 and another Book opens which will lead to a new world. But yeah, I love working on this story. After all, the first chapter I worked on was the longest single chapter I've made. However, in this chapter. It's going to be somewhere long but short but I want to make sure this chapter needs to be interesting. Plus, this chapter will also include the first appearance of Makoto's Formchange involving his Keyblade. After the story. I'll also reveal a teaser of what Makoto will be in since he's going to another worlds. Now then, let's begin, shall we?**

**Keyblade: Infinite World**

**BOOK 1 - Continuum**

Chapter 2 - The Reality: Pursuit

* * *

5/22/2020 **Taniguchi Residence, Sanzaru City, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

**Makoto POV**

"What!? You've started a fight with that guy in a black robe? What does he want with you?" The voice of Ren spoke me through Histoire like a phone. I was seen sitting on the couch, taking to my friend. What I said was true… that man in a black robe wanted to test me. To impress him or something. I don't know why.

"It's complicated. He also summoned new monsters which I have encountered for the first time… He calls them Nobody? Nobodies? That's what they're called. Trust me, they're bad news." I explained to Ren about the Nobodies.

"I see… I guess it's time for us to start the meeting once again. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's talk tomorrow. I gotta sleep so I can't make any noise. Plus, I wanna talk big announcements as well. You okay with that?" Ren asked me about big announcements? I don't know what he means but…

"Sure, feel free. You're the leader of this meeting, though. You do you." I told him so he can give us some surprises.

"You got it! Night!" Ren then ended the call as Histoire cleared her throat.

"Your friend seems to be interested in things, isn't he?" Histoire asked me about him as I rested on my couch.

"He's always like that. Thus, he's still a good friend to me." I said to her as she floated next to me.

"I understand. But, I fear that those Nobodies that this black robed man may probably target your friends if you aren't careful enough." Histoire warned me about it as I yawned.

"I know, Histoire. Okay? I know what I'm doing. Trust me." I continued as I felt a bit sleepy. "We can talk about this another time, night…"

"You should have- Honestly. Nevermind, perhaps I was too worried… Night, Makoto." Histoire then turns herself back as a tome and lands on the table as I suddenly decided to let my mind sink in. I should have sleep at my room but… whatever… I guess sleeping on this couch wouldn't hurt. And thus… everything has become silent as I couldn't hear anything.

"_Keyblade Wielder…"_

Wait… I'm starting to hear that voice… It's not Histoire, is it? I don't know… But that voice is talking to me…

"_You must unlock your potential…"_

Unlock? What do you mean by unlocking my potential? My power? I don't understand by that.

"_You must find your resolve. What drives you to use your power? How will you unlock it? The rest is up to you…"_

My resolve? Excuse me, Can't you make things a bit clearer to me? No response, huh? I guess dreams can be a bit weird in my perspective. No matter, tomorrow… I guess I have some explaining to do.

* * *

**[OPENING - Cosmic Looper by Itou Kanako]**

***Theme plays***

The scene shows as the screen stops staticing as it shows the Keyblades slowly falling in the underwater ocean with light rays from above. The screen looks up and rises out of the water's surface to show the city of Sanzaru during the daytime. Then, the young man, Makoto Taniguchi who was seen holding a Keyblade on his hand while the wind blows his hair. He then points his Keyblade to the sky the ball of light appears from his weapon as everything turns white.

**Time will come back, turning upside down**

**You live in the maze of all your sadness and pain**

The scene shows Makoto who was seen sitting on the bench during the rain where the pedestrians passes by on the sidewalk. However, he felt down as he continued to look at the keychain on his hand as he clenched it tightly. Then, the skies fast forwards as the clouds fades away to become a clear sky.

**If you want more games, look beyond the gate**

The scene shows a large surface of a chessboard with Keyblades stabbed on the ground, zooming close to the large door. Then the door opens as it shows a mysterious woman silhouette with blue hair as she turned around and keeps walking towards the light inside the door.

**I believe there is an unlimited beautiful world out there**

The next scene shows Makoto's friends, Ren Karibuchi and Chifuyu Fujiwara who were seen standing on the sand near the ocean shore to look at the shimmering waters during the day.

**Come what may, I'll reach there**

**Although I know it is not easy**

The next scene shows a light-purple fox yokai, Provence who was seen holstering her crossbow as she noticed Makoto passing by in his home. She then turns into a fox version and leaps onto his neck, acting as his scarf while Makoto summons his Keyblade.

**An experiment was a failure**

The next scene shows Makoto's younger sister, Nozomi Taniguchi who was seen standing at the children's playground during the sunset.

**The artificer of the universe**

**Everything is in the hand of God**

Then, the scene shows where the yokais gave into the darkness, merging with the Heartless as it proceeds marching out of the burning temple along with other Heartless.

**Who wrote this story I gotta play?**

The next scene shows Makoto walking past the barren wasteland filled with rusted Keyblades stuck on the ground until the scenery statics to transition to a water landscape filled with shimmering reflection with blue cloudy skies while standing there.

**We share the same fate. Do you believe in this fate?**

The next scene shows Makoto, Provence, Ren, and Chifuyu who were seen walking down the dark corridor with a revealing light as they got closer to it.

**There's nobody else like you who takes my heart away**

Then, as they walked into the light. They arrived the streets of the city while surrounded by the Heartless. Only for Makoto and Provence draw out their respective weapons and take them on.

**The place where one road forks endlessly**

**From the past, To the future**

**An infinite universe**

The battle starts where Makoto rushed in with his Keyblade as he takes down tons of Heartless and proceeds to use various magic to clear them out. Provence joined in as she fired a few arrows from her crossbow as she leaps up and launches her explosive tip arrows to destroy the Heartless.

**I'll wipe my tears to smile once again**

**I recognize your face, your voice**

**This story has just begun**

After they wipe out the Heartless, they soon to encounter the hooded person who was seen standing on the top of the building to look below them while the two readied their weapons against them as Makoto pointed his Keyblade to create a light beam as it opened a rift, blinding everything in white.

**The endless loop world, to other side**

Then, the scene ends where Makoto wakes up on the beach with Provence, Ren, Chifuyu, and Nozomi standing with him as they looked up into the sky. Then at the background behinds them blurs out where it shows Makoto's Keyblade and other is a very familiar iconic Keyblade placed on the sand.

* * *

5/23/2020 **Mizuhara Overpass, Sanzaru City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

"So… it all makes sense now…" Chifuyu was seen thinking of it as I simple talked in while sitting on the floor to look at the small flowing river under the bridge.

"Yeah, I mean… those Nobodies are quite painful to deal with. They just squirm around like worms and does weird mating-like dances." I explained of what they look like. And it's true.

"I could agree with you. Very weird… Ahem! Now, we all know who are we dealing with. As Makoto-san said that the mysterious man with a black robe is suddenly targeting him for no reason that it gets to a point that we all don't know his intentions nor his ambition. Yet, we have no clues at all. What about you, Histoire-chan?" Ren asked the Tome Fairy as he sat on the empty wooden crate and looked at her as she thinks.

"Hmm… I'm afraid it'll have to take me three months to recognize that man in a black robe, sadly." Histoire sighs as Ren sighed as well.

"Scratch that… However, I'm here to talk some big news for you guys so listen up." Ren continued. "Today is going to be the return of the Sanzaru Manga Convention! Isn't it exciting!?"

"Wait… didn't they cancelled it because of the Heartless attacks? It was on the news, though." I told him about it as he shook his head.

"True, but they decided to try it again this time. If it happens again, then they'll have to cancel it for next year. Though, I could see you defend the building from the Heartless. They could see you as a hero-" I had to cut him off.

"I'm not a hero… yet…" I continued. "Besides, even they'll cancel it. We'll never know if there's another Heartless attack."

"Don't worry! Which is why entering there is free! So we should have some fun! Makoto-san, you should take a break on fighting. Perhaps you'd be interested to go? What about you, Chifuyu-san?" Ren then asked Chifuyu as she nods.

"Why not, I don't mind going there. Perhaps taking a break is all I need from training. Are you willing to come with us?" Chifuyu agreed with him as she looked at me.

"Hmm… why not. I'm down to check things out. I just hope the convention interest me." I decided to join with them. "Do you know when will the convention opens?"

"In three hours." Ren responded quickly.

"Three hours!? Then we gotta head to the building where the convention is at, fast! Let's go!" I had to make a hurry, grabbing Histoire and putting her in my book holster.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind, Makoto-kun!" Provence hurried as she morphs into a fox form and wraps around my neck as I ran." You two! Let's go!"

"R-Right!" Ren and Chifuyu spoke in unison as they also ran. I can't be late for this. This convention has so much to offer. Perhaps I could check out some light novels there as well. Can't miss it!

* * *

5/23/2020 **Sanzaru Exhibition Building, Sanzaru City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 5 OST - Tokyo Daylight**

"We made it!" I told my friends as they catch up as well. However, this place is crowded with people. But the good news is, we made it just in time. I could see some cosplayers as well.

"Well… Finally…" Ren took his time to breathe.

"It was not a bad exercise, though. I gotta admit." Chifuyu stretches her arms and legs as it was a breeze for her.

"Agreed. You should improve your legs, Ren-san. It's good for you." I simply teased him as he got up.

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!" Ren stuttered as we all laughed just for fun.

"Anyways, we should get in the crowd. I wanna check something out today… Like light novels. You know me, I read them." I told one of my friends about my hobby. Yes, I read light novels to kill time when I'm not out fighting Heartless. You should say it's very relaxing.

"Good for you, though. For me? I wanna check out some cosplayers, though. They're the best- OW! What did you do that for?" Ren was interrupted by Chifuyu as she sighs. She didn't like that.

"It's best for you to behave normally, Ren. So don't do anything stupid, okay?" My childhood friend glared at him as he steps away from her.

"I know, I know. Look, we gotta go. It's starting!" Ren pointed to the building where the event has just started.

"Crap! We totally forgot about it! Let's go!" I noticed as we made a run for it. The event has started and people began to move in to see what's going on…

**-[ONE HOUR LATER…]-**

One hour has passed… I was seen alone, walking around inside the large building. It was filled with tables where authors are looking to sell their copies of light novels and mangas respectively. Not to mention, you can buy nice merchandises like shirts, figurines, posters, you name 'em. They've got everyone. Not to mention they also have games where game developers are willing to let players play new games like the upcoming Fatal Bullet. A MMORPG FPS Game said to be the most anticipated open world game. I have not seen it but I've heard of it. Plus, my partner Provence has been silent for a long time since I'm spending my time to check this event out. People did pet them with my permission. To be honest, she did not like it. A lot. Plus, there is cosplayers inside the building, passing out flyers to promote anything like anime for example. It can get boring if you walk around and do nothing. However, I encountered some weird people. Group of geeks wearing headbands and glasses, thinking to have knowledge. Trust me… that's how life is. Hmm… Should I summon my Keyblade and pretend I'm cosplaying? Wait no… I'm only wearing grey pants and grey/red hoodie with a black shirt under it. I have Provence wrapped around my neck as a scarf. She's still has her eyes closed. And I have Histoire with me on my book holster. Nothing can go wrong, right?

"U-Umm… Excuse me, sir?" I heard a voice of a young woman as I looked to my left… It seems she's selling her books. I believe it's her light novel she worked on. Her appears shows her long brown hair with long sideburns, she has red eye color. She's wearing her black t-shirt with a logo brand which looks like the same of her light novel cover. "Are you free to talk to me?"

"Hmm… Yeah. I do. What is it? Trying to sell your book, I believe?" I asked her as she seemingly nods.

"Y-Yes!" She continued. "I'm trying my best to sell them. So far, I managed to sell ten copies of it."

"Is that so? You're doing great. Oh yeah! I forgot! Do you have a name? Sorry, I uhh… like to meet new people. I'm Makoto Taniguchi, by the way." I scratched the back of my head as I chuckled. She smiled and giggled as well.

"Oh, it's okay. I can introduce myself. My name is **Akagi Sonohara**, I'm a author of my current light novel called Fuukasetsugetsu." Akagi introduced herself with a small bow. "A-Ahh! What was I saying! I was trying to talk to you today about something…"

"Something? What do you mean- Wait… you're that woman who was on the news a few days ago!" I quickly took notice of her as she blushes.

"A-Ahh! I-It's true but… That's not important right now!" She continued with her kindness. "I want to talk about… how you fight against those white monsters last night."

Wait… did she just mention "white monsters"...? Oh… she means the Nobodies. Damn! Was she watching me when I was fighting them! That the man in a black robe summoned? I need to do something… right! I gotta pretend and fake it out!

"Huh? White monsters? What are you talking about? I mean… I never heard of them, sadly. You got the wrong person. I'm truly sorry-" I was interrupted as she quickly showed me her video footage on her phone. It was a footage of me fighting against those Nobodies with my Keyblade. Provence was on there as well. She tried to get a shot on that thing, too! Crap! She recorded the whole thing while I was not looking!

"That's definitely you, am I correct?" Akagi continued. "That… fox lady was helping you as well."

Provence took notice as she was mentioned, raising up her ears and opening her left eye with a glare. She seems suspicious of her. However, I had to do something… I decided to ask her so I can't let anyone know or else she'll release it online.

"Look, I know this isn't a good place to talk here. Can we talk outside? I promise that I'll explain everything of what's going on, okay?" I asked Akagi about as she seemed to agree.

"You're right. Let's take this outside." She stood up as I followed her outside of the building. I guess I have some explaining to do.

**-[TEN MINUTES LATER…]-**

And so as time passed. I was seen explaining to Akagi about things going on about me using my Keyblade, fighting against Heartless and Nobodies. And most importantly, dealing with that man in a black robe. Plus, I had to explain about things about another worlds and such. She's even surprised when I talk about my partner Provence. As she started to think as I gave her enough information of what happened… she seemed to understand it.

"I… I think this is going to be a lot to take in but I believe you." Akagi tips up her glasses as she wore them. "But… I can tell your story is confusing. Plus, seeing you fighting against both Heartless and Nobodies. You know how to deal with them well."

"Thanks. I can't let them do whatever they please. Which is why I have friends who can help me. Which is why I have a motivation to go on. I can't give up. No matter what." I placed my hand onto my chest as I had some confidence in me.

"That's good. But I still don't trust her… Can I eat her?" Provence asked me while glaring at her as she was a bit frightened.

"E-Eek! D-Don't eat me! I-I'm not that tasty!" Akagi covers her head as my partner starts to growl.

"Hey, Provence… Can you knock it off? She hasn't anything wrong. Aside that she took notice of us?" I pat on Provence's head once as she groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, okay… sheesh…" Provence obeyed and continued glaring at her. What's wrong with you?

"Anyways, Akagi-san. Please don't tell anyone about this. I'm just doing my part to save this world, okay?" I told her to prevent Akagi from telling anyone. Though, she agreed.

"R-Right. I won't tell anyone. I promise!" Akagi responded with stutter until two of my friends finds us.

"There you are, Makoto-kun. We've been looking for you." Chifuyu founded us as Ren noticed Akagi.

"Hey… isn't that the famous light novel writer Akagi Sonohara?" Ren continued. "Akagi-san! I am delighted to meet you! I'm a huge fan of your work! Great job!"

"U-Umm… Thank you…" Akagi blushed as I sighed.

"Anyways, you two… Akagi-san here said she said everything that I was the Keyblade Wielder." I told the two as their expressions gave them quite the surprise.

"Ahh- Wait… This author found out and saw everything? Well… this is going to be a problem… She's gonna betray us, ain't she?" Ren noticed as he started pointing at her.

"N-No! It's not like that! I won't ever betray you, people! I just want to know of what's going on. But now I know, I feel like the Heartless is the cause of everything… including the disappearance of people…" Akagi felt down as I looked at her.

"Are you okay? What's happening with you?" I talked to her as she looked at us.

"Umm… Y-You see… My best friend… he disappeared caused by the Heartless that you mentioned two years ago… I couldn't do anything to save him… I was weak… I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't say things like that…" Akagi then quickly apologized as I shook my head.

"Hey, it's okay, Akagi-san. Listen… I used to be weak like you. I was a coward, a fool… I, too… felt this pain. I understand how it's hard to save someone you love… It's truly tragic." I continued. "I know how you feel when you lose someone. But you can't lose hope, yet. You're a writer, right? Don't let anything slow you down. So, wipe those tears and be brave."

I felt like I've done a right thing to encourage her. Akagi stopped sobbing and wiped her tears. She knew to herself. She wouldn't be a coward if she suddenly stopped writing. I gave her motivation to keep going. So, Akagi knew she had to believe in herself which she has a smile on her face.

"T-Thank you, Makoto-san. You seemed like a nice person, after all." Akagi thanked me until…

"Well, I think she'll be a greatest addition to our team. After all, looking out after Heartless and Nobodies is our thing." Chifuyu suggested about it until…

"Well, I'm surprised you made a new friend. Keyblade Wielder- no… Makoto Taniguchi." The voice of a male spoke out of nowhere until we saw someone approaching us. It was the man with a black robe!

"You!" I yelled at him. What a sight for sore eyes to see him again…

"Me? Well, I just came to see you, of course. Besides, this event is full of people. Or even stupider." The man in black robe continued. "Oh? Are these your friends?"

"Hey… you're that bastard who've been targeting my friend Makoto-san here. I don't like your damn attitude. It makes me I wanna break your jaws that badly so you won't speak properly." Ren had a angry glare at him as he cracks his fist.

"Ren-san… calm down…" Chifuyu stopped him.

"Hey now. I'm not here for a fight. I'm only here for a normal conversation." The man in a black robe stepped back from him due to Ren's hostility.

"Oh yeah? If you want to strike a conversation. Why don't you take that hood off and reveal your face. Plus, I don't know your name." I asked him since he knew my name for no reason.

"Okay, sure…" The man in a black hood responded as he proceeds to take off that hood… revealing his face. He had a blonde hair and yellow eyes. He seems a bit young as well. "Allow me to introduce myself… My name is **Xezek**. I'm the one who was responsible summoning Nobodies at you… possibly Heartless."

"So, you're the culprit all along…" Ren asked him as he claps.

"Wow, good job. You caught me red-handed! I'll give you that. You can drop that stupid hostility, kid. I'm simply here to talk to Mako-Maky here." The young man named Xezek taunted him which made Ren a bit mad.

"Huh!? Who the hell you callin' me a kid!? I'll kick your ass back to kingdom come. You hear me!?" Ren tried to move but he was held by Chifuyu to prevent him from attacking or cause trouble.

"Ren-san! Drop it! Don't let him provoke you!" Chifuyu tried to calm him as Xezek laughed.

"Your friends will never learn. Speaking of which… Perhaps I should test you." Xezek said as he uses his left hand to do something…

"A test of what?" I asked him with my arms crossed.

"This." Xezek then snapped his finger. For a few second… people started screaming.

"What did you just do!?" I demanded answers from him as he had a smirk on his face.

"I said this was a test. Besides, you're just a guy wielding a Keyblade. Heck, you can't even unlock it's potential… You're so dense. Which is why I want to prove yourself if you're capable of using the Keyblade. What's interesting that they're also capable of opening gates… gates to another worlds! Which is why it interest me. Now then… Go fight your opponent. So don't let me down, okay?" Xezek spoke as he suddenly disappear in a flash. I put my hand onto my chest of what he said… My Keyblade has the potential? To what? And to another worlds? Would that be possible for my Keyblade to do that?

"Hey, Makoto-san! Go fight the enemy." Ren continued. "We'll look over Akagi-san so we'll leave things to you!"

"Thanks, guys! Just stay safe!" I nodded as I make my way to the main hub of the outside building.

A few minutes later… I soon arrived just in time to see the civilians running away from that big monster… it's definitely a Heartless holding that big club. Great… I have to fight it?

"Makoto!" Provence said as she jumps off my necks and morphs into her Yokai form as she held her Crossbow. "I'll find a suitable place for me to snipe."

"Okay, get to it." I said to her as she makes her way to a suitable spot for sniping. "Histoire… Do you think I could beat this thing?"

"If you have enough confidence, yes. Make sure you don't die. Understand?" Histoire said as she spoke in her Tome form.

"Alright… Hey, big guy!" I called out the big Heartless as it looked at me. It knows that I'm carrying a Keyblade on my right hand. "Your opponent is me. Time to get rid of you!"

**Third Person POV**

***Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - The Corrupted**

The battle begins. The Heartless roared loudly and proceeds to slam it's club onto him. But, he dodged it and makes run towards his enemy. He jumped up and proceed to do combos of slashes in the air as he had no problem. The Heartless readies itself for a second attack by grabbing Makoto. He didn't pay attention once as he was grabbed by surprise. But, the Keyblade wielder had tricks up his sleeve. He pointed his Keyblade to the big Heartless as he casts Fire towards it's head, blinding it. Giving Makoto a chance to escape and continues to attack.

Meanwhile where Makoto's friends and Akagi were watching the battle. Akagi was surprised to see him in action since she recorded his battle last night.

"Yeah! Beat him to death, Makoto-san! Show him that you can't be messed with!" Ren started cheering Makoto as Chifuyu watched. Akagi grabbed out her phone as she wanted to record the footage of the fight. When she was ready to record… Ren noticed and lays her arms down, stopping her as he shook his head. "No, Akagi-san. It's not worth it."

Hearing of what Ren said… Akagi decided not to record and decided to watch the fight with Makoto's friends.

"You like that! Sorry that I'm going to bag you good! Eat this! Thunder!" Makoto casted a cracking Thunder upon the Heartless, paralyzing it temporarily. He steps back as he leaped into the air and focuses his shot to concentrate… using his Shotlock skill. "Solar Rain!"

Makoto fires twelve small projectiles that tracks towards the Heartless as it does a good amount of damage. He lands with a safe roll and proceeds to attack with more magic as possible through consecutive shots of Fire. However, When he was about to cast Fire. He ran out of magic and changes up his attack strategy. But, the Heartless wore his giant club like a mask as it creates armor. Makoto attacks the Heartless but it did not even flinch by his attacks. The Heartless began to throw a punch downwards as he avoided it with no problem.

"Great… I can't seem to damage him… It's like he has some sort of armor that he can't be flinched… Provence! Do something!" Makoto yelled at his Yokai Partner as she was seen sniping on the top of the building from afar. She had her special arrow loaded in as she takes a deep breath.

"Got you…" Provence silently said as she pulls the trigger, sending out her arrow at high speed. Then, it suddenly hits the Heartless and it emits a large explosion, covering the enemy in smoke.

"Aha! How did you like that!?" Makoto taunted the Heartless after it got hit by a huge explosion caused by Provence's Arrow. As the smoke died down… the Heartless remained unfazed by the hit but it left it's club mask to have cracks. "What!?"

"Seriously? You're making this real boring… Hey, big guy!" Xezek called the Heartless as he was seen sitting on the bench. "Why not attack his friends? That'll put them in grave danger, don't you think?"

He was shocked… the Heartless decided to ignore Makoto and Provence… instead, it's going towards his friends! Makoto noticed as he quickly ran to protect them. His friends were standing there as they looked at the Heartless coming to approach them.

"A-AAAAAAH!" Akagi screamed as she held Ren.

"A-Akagi-san! Damn… He's going for us! If we stand there… We're screwed!" Ren starts to become scared as Chifuyu had a stern look on her face.

"This is not good… We should run now!" Chifuyu tried to talk to them it was no use. The Heartless was already there… ready to deliver a crushing blow. Just at the last second… Makoto arrives in time as he blocks the powerful punch with his Keyblade, leaving a small crater caused by the impact. "M-Makoto-san!"

"What are you guys doing!? Standing there!? You should run- Huh!?" Makoto quickly noticed as the Heartless readied it's second punch as took a hit. He couldn't breathe because of that blow. Thus, he was sent crashing into the building's main hall where authors sell their books. "Gah! D-Damn… it freakin' hurts…"

The pain was unbearable, he couldn't handle it after he took the punch. However, Xezek laughs in joy as he proceeds to command the Heartless.

"Good… Good! Hey, go finish the Keyblade boy off! Then you can go after his friends! Go on, do it!" Xezek rapidly claps for entertainment as the Heartless proceeds to finish Makoto off.

"Makoto! You need to get up! That Heartless is coming your way!" Histoire warned him as seems to understand.

"I know. I'm trying- Aggh!" Makoto tried to get up but his legs were lightly injured. Just then, Provence arrives and stood in front of him. "P-Provence… what are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed! Get away from it!"

"No! I am not leaving you behind… You're my partner…! Ever since I was a runaway from my Yokai clan… my kind turned into Heartless and started hunting people… I was scared… afraid… useless… That is until I met you… you save me with that Keyblade of yours. You gave me a name. You treated me kindly." Provence continued as she starts to cry tears from her eyes. "And you treated me like a human being… I thought I was going to be hated from everyone or you. But you… you saved me. You saved my life. When I'm with you, I feel comfortable with you and your friends! I'll continue to fight alongside you. No matter what! Now, it's my turn to save you!"

"Are you stupid!? Stop! You'll die!" Makoto tried to command her, she didn't listen. Provence proceeds to reload her crossbow with the another explosive tip arrow ready. But, the Heartless prepares the blow. Makoto was scared. Fearing that he'll lose his important partner and friends. He didn't wish for that to happen. His eyes is shaking a little. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**-[UNKNOWN DREAM]-**

***Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX OST - The Other Promise**

Suddenly, Makoto wakes up. Finding himself standing in a invisible surface. He looked around… It was pitch black and no noise. He couldn't hear anything but himself… It was confusion… Why is he here? What was his purpose? He had nothing to do. But things changed for him to sudden… he knew he's going to lose his partner and his friends next. All because of Xezek… He made himself into a fool. A mistake he has created. Suddenly, he hears footsteps of himself… the mysterious figures slowly approaches. He took notice to see the figure. A few seconds… the figure is none other then… himself…

"What…? Another me?" Makoto said to himself as his another self spoke in.

"You are alone… You're losing friends… Is this who are you are?" Makoto's another self continues. "This is what fear drives you."

"Fear? I fear nothing… I just want to save my friends… and Provence… I can't die just yet!" Makoto objects as his another self sighs.

"See? You're pushing yourself… This isn't you. You're on a verge of losing. And you haven't unlocked of your Keyblade yet…" Makoto's another self criticized as he pointed his Keyblade on his hand.

"Huh? The potential? Wait… that voice when I was trying to sleep… that was… you?" Makoto pointed to his another self as he nods.

"That's right… I was created from your dreams. Your consciousness. And also from your heart… I am you, after all. But that fear… you're afraid. Afraid that you can't continue forward… Ever since your world is crawling with Heartless and Nobodies… That man, Xezek… he is your enemy. That is why he wants you to fear… but you do know what he said, right?" Makoto's another self asked him as he thinked.

"You mean… Xezek is telling me to unlock my potential of my Keyblade?" Makoto asked him.

"Correct. That Keyblade will help you to unlock your potential power within your heart. Which is why you need to find your resolve… to fight against your fears." Makoto's another self continued. "Now tell me, Makoto Taniguchi. What drives your resolve?"

"My resolve… I know it's a tricky one but stupid… I know I refuse to die. I don't want to lose anything… Provence… Ren… Chifuyu… Histoire… and my new friend Akagi… I don't want to lose them… They're part of my heart, my memories, and my bonds… I want to walk a new path in order to awaken my new potential. Which is why…" Makoto felt his chest with his hand and looks at himself. "My friends are my power! That's what drives me to keep going!"

Makoto's another self was shocked of his resolve. His fear was no longer. His motivation drives him to protect of what's important… His friends. He had a smile on his face and chuckled. He was impressed. His another self started to glow faintly by the light itself and approaches to him and touches his chest… Makoto felt the surge in his body… it was flowing into him. Yet, it was warm.

"That, is a right answer you've made. Well done, you. You now found your new resolve to save your friends. As long it's part of your duty to stop Xezek. Your Keyblade… has the potential. The potential that you can travel to another worlds with it. Now, use your powers well. Make it count." Makoto's another self starts to glow brightly as everything turned into white… sending the real Makoto back to reality itself…

**-[BACK TO REALITY]-**

Back into the reality itself… The Heartless was ready to end Provence until it was blinded by the powerful light. Provence felt the pressure from the wind as she turned around… Makoto was glowing that she can't see him. However, Xezek has a smile on his face…

***Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - The Tumbling**

"Finally… so you unlocked it…" Xezek was surprised until Makoto's Keyblade flung towards the mask club of the Heartless at high speed as it shatters it. "Makoto! You've made my life much more interesting!"

Then… Makoto's Keyblade went back to his hand like a boomerang as he stood up from the debris… his injury was completely healed. However, what's different was his clothing color. His hoodie changed into a bright red/black and ash grey pants. However, he had a glowing aura of light around him.

"M-Makoto…" Provence noticed and looked at him… he was alive and okay. His friends was surprised that he somehow awakened his new found power.

"D-Did her just…?" Akagi was surprised as she couldn't say anything…

"He literally on a whole another level! Go kick his ass, Makoto-san!" Ren cheered for Makoto as he was seen standing there and spoke…

"I get it now…" Makoto continued. "I was right… I was weak… I couldn't protect everyone nor my friends… I couldn't do anything. But… I realized… I was never alone… I had my sister Nozomi, my mother… It all comes to me now… the bonds I have made. They're irreplaceable. Which is why I've decided… I will fight for the hope of my friends and this future! My friends… ARE MY POWER!"

Makoto swings his Keyblade as he releases all wind pressure as the light stops glowing. He was prepared. With his newfound power… he looks at Provence…

"Provence… Thank you… for saving me… Even though umm… you technically didn't save me. But I want to save you… and my friends… Heck, even everyone!" Makoto readies his Keyblade as he held it backwards. "So, it's my turn to save you guys. Just watch!"

Makoto then dashed quickly as he leaped up in the air. The Heartless was about to throw a punch. He quickly reacted with a dodge as he kept his momentum going. Returns the attack with a spinning slash, knocking down the Heartless with such strength.

"I'm not done yet!" Makoto control his mid air maneuver as casted not one but two fireballs out from the Keyblade. "Fira!"

The fireballs hits the Heartless on impact but it wasn't enough. Makoto lands on the ground and looks a the Heartless who was seen getting up and roared. He knew what he had to do. It was time for him to end it. With his power, he channeled his magic into his Keyblade as he concentrates with his stance which reminded him of a samurai performing a Iaido technique. The Heartless starts to charge towards him as each ground shakes. He continues focusing his power to unleash one powerful finisher that could end the fight… and that is…

"Zantetsuken!" Makoto propels himself in a flash of light through immense speed. Cutting through the Heartless. The Heartless stood there and froze in place. Makoto finishes his stance as he spins it and hang his Keyblade to his shoulders… causing the big Heartless to be slashed in half, which ends with the enemy fading away, releasing a pink heart in the sky. "It's over…"

"Holy… crap… That. Was. AWESOME!" Ren was excited of his victory. He has won the battle. He had a resolve to save his friends and he did it. His awakened ability reverts back to his normal clothing color as it was gone.

"Well done, Makoto-san. The Heartless is no more." Chifuyu added as she had a smile on her face. "Akagi-san here was shocked of what you just did."

"O-Of course I'm shocked! He fights so amazingly!" Akagi stammered.

"You did well, Makoto. I see you awakened your new abilities within you." Histoire asked him as he nods.

"Pretty much." Makoto replied until he heard a clap from Xezek…

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You managed to awaken your potential. Which mean your Keyblade's potential is unlocked, too. However, this game is not ever yet." Xezek taunted Makoto as the Keyblade Wielder responded with a glare.

"Yeah? So what? I'm getting sick and tired of you. Stop putting my friends in danger." Makoto points his Keyblade to him as Xezek laughs.

"Ahahaha! Seriously? Is that all you have? I have a power of Darkness. You can't even stop me! Ahem… Anyways, congrats. Good for you. However… If you wish to stop me… Catch me if you can. I'll be going to the another world to pick with. That is… if you can travel there, of course. Heheh… I'll be looking forward to it." Xezek opens up the portal made of darkness as he enters inside. Makoto tries to chase after him but it was too late.

"Xezek! Wait! Damn… He's gone…" Makoto spat as he made his Keyblade disappear. Histoire comes out of his holster and appears in her Tome Fairy form. Much to Akagi's surprise.

"Makoto! He's going to travel to the another world! We must stop him!" Histoire warned him as Provence joined in.

"Yeah! This could be bad news! We gotta do something…" Provence tightened her grip as she couldn't stop him.

"I get it. If he's going to the another world. Then we stop him. Simple. If I go there right now… I won't have a chance to say a proper goodbye to my friends and family, would I?" Makoto asked them as Provence's ears flopped as she didn't realize.

"I-I guess you're right…" Provence replied.

"True. However, why not rest tomorrow. You seem tired." Chifuyu asked as he seem to agree.

"Speaking of which, you're right. I used my power just to stop that big Heartless. Though, it wasn't much of a problem, though. But sure… I'm going home, guys. I'll do a proper send off tomorrow once I'm ready. Cya!" Makoto then waves a goodbye as he, Histoire, and Provence decided to head straight home to call it a day. Yet, having a feeling that his journey is going to be new and far this time…

**[OBTAINED - Focus Form]**

**Description: This is your first Link Form that is only exclusive to you. Giving you a slight stat boost and combo extension.**

* * *

5/24/2020 **Taniguchi Residence, Sanzaru City, Japan** Morning Afternoon - Clear Sky

**Makoto POV**

It's been the next day since the Heartless attacked, causing the convention to be canceled because of it. No one knows what happened. I managed to save my friends thanks to my newfound power. However, Xezek went to the another world. Which is why I have to chase him. I have a bad feeling that the Heartless and Nobodies might be there, too. I was seen inside the house with Provence wrapped around my neck and Histoire strapped onto my book. I still have my hoodie with me so I should stay stylish by some means. However, My mother is back home. I had to explain to her that I'm going to be "traveling". In truth, I'm going to the another world with my Keyblade. I can't let this guy do whatever he pleases. But, Nozomi was seen standing there. She was worried if I was going to be gone…

"Makoto-nii san…" Nozomi continued. "Are you really leaving…?"

She knew that I was going… however, I had no choice. There are worlds to be saved. So, I pat on my sister's head and spoke with my confidence.

"Don't worry, Nozomi. I'm coming back after my travels. I promise." I continued. "I'll do my best so I can see your face again."

"O-Okay… Please take care…" Nozomi replied as I smiled. I left with a nod and proceeds to leave my house.

As soon as I left my house. I came across to meet with my friends… they were there, waiting for me. I was able to say a proper goodbye to my family. Friends are next. Though, they're sad to see me go. But I know have a duty.

"Man… it sucks to see you go, dude… Going to another worlds is going to be something. I can imagine it." Ren continued. "After all, you saved us. And we want to say thank you. Akagi here is still trying to come up with an idea. A story of hers."

"R-Right! At least I'm trying to… Perhaps if there a way we can call you while you are venturing out to another worlds, Makoto-san?" Akagi asked me as I think about it.

"Hmm… you're right. I forgot it. I think I could use Histoire as a phone so feel free to call me. Remember, I may be busy so… yeah. I'll try my best if I can pick up your call." I said to Akagi as she left with a smile.

"Makoto. P-Please make sure not to do anything weird." Histoire asked as I chuckled.

"I know, I know. We can't waste time. Provence, ready?" I asked my partner as she spoke.

"I'm always ready, Makoto. Let's go kick his ass!" Provence had some confidence as well. Chifuyu then approaches to me.

"Makoto-kun. Please promise us you can come back. You must stop him." Chifuyu asked me as I gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm going to stop him no matter what. Which is why you guys motivated me. Anyways, wish me luck." I told my friends, giving them a proper goodbye. I summoned my Keyblade and aimed for the sky… the ball of light conjures from my weapon as it fires a beam, shattering the rift in the air… I know what to do… I made run for it and leaped up high, passing through the rift as it closes on me… I'm on my own now… with my companions helping me, It shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

XX/XX/XXXX **Corridors of Time** Unknown - Unknown

***Chrono Trigger OST - Corridors of Time (Orchestral Remix)**

**Third Person POV**

In the unknown area where there was a white large door. It suddenly opens itself from the light… revealing to be Makoto exiting out of the door as he was seen amazed that this was his first time visiting to this place… he wonders if this location turns out to be a another world. Provence was left amazed of how it feels like to venture into something new. Suddenly, the door closes on them as he quickly turned around.

"Heh. I guess there's no turning back now. So… where do we start…" Makoto looked around to his surroundings until he finds a strange man wearing a fedora as he was seen sitting on a bench next to a lamppost. He was curious of why is that man doing here in this place. "Hey, you there. I was wondering… what are you doing in a place like this?"

However, the mysterious man looked up at him for a few seconds… he took notice of his Keyblade that he was holding. Knowing that he would come to this place.

"I see… you must be the Keyblade Wielder. I've heard about your arrival… perhaps them. Who are the same wielders as you." The mysterious man asked him as Makoto wasn't quite sure as he was confused.

"Umm… okay? I don't know what you mean. Could you tell me about this place? What is this? Who are you?" Makoto wanted answers from him… but, responded.

"This place… exists between reality and fantasy. These two important matter are combined into one point. Therefore… I welcome you to the **Corridors of Time**. Where time in this current space doesn't exist." The man continued. "I, reside here. My name is **Z**. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makoto Taniguchi."

"Oh… it's nice to meet you, too. Despite you know my name but I don't know you. N-Nevermind, Z. However, The reason why I'm going to this another world is to stop Xezek. I don't know his plans but his skills in summoning Heartless and Nobodies is bad news." Makoto warned Z about the young man who has already went to the another world. But Z seems unfazed as if he was aware.

"I see… I already know that this speck has already begun his attack on the second world you are about to visit. I assume this would be your first time?" Z asked him about it as he simply nods.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't have time for talks, sadly. Where do I start?" Makoto was in a hurry until Z pointed to his right… which Makoto looked as he saw a second door which has the number "II" on it. Much to his surprise, that is where he needed to go.

"There. Head through the door. However, you must unlock it with that Keyblade of yours if you wish to enter." Z explained as Makoto decided to approached to the second door as he held the Keyblade to point at it.

"Well, then I'll open it!" Makoto didn't care as he uses his Keyblade as the beam of light coming out from his weapon hits the door as it starts to open. "Good! I'm going in. Xezek… I'm coming for you…"

Makoto then ran inside the door that leads to a another world. Just as that… the door shuts itself. Z only sat on the bench and chuckles.

"And I'm sure you can do it, Makoto. Safe travels into the new world…" Z said his words as he lowers his head down under his fedora. Thus… Makoto's real journey… begins here…

* * *

**[ENDING THEME - Dog Days by MAN WITH A MISSION]**

***Theme plays***

The scene starts to show Makoto sitting on the edge of the tall building to look at the view of Sanzaru City as the time of days starts to pass by fast while the wind blows his face.

**Counting on the cracks in the pavement**

**Counting on till I reach a better place**

**What is wrong l can't figure out but**

**l feel alright feel alright feel all**

The scene starts to show a transition of Makoto walking down the sidewalk at night in the city where people pass through him. Suddenly, the time stops as he stood there and turns to his right to look at the glass reflection of himself holding a Keyblade on his hand.

**Let it out find a replacement**

**Let it out cause it's restless everywhere**

**What is wrong l can't figure out but**

**I'll be alright be alright**

The next scene shows Provence in her fox form as she was seen roaming around in the Taniguchi Residence until she looks at the reflection of the sliding glass door to show herself in her Yokai form while holding her Crossbow on her right hand.

**Recalling out the days I remember**

**Recalling out all the scenes of yesterday**

**Innocent blue and too young but I feel so right feel so right feel so**

The next scene shows Ren sitting on the top of the house rooftops to gaze at the rising sun in the morning. Next shows Chifuyu who was seen kneeling alone inside the dojo as it was slightly dark inside.

**I'm so high and dry and**

**l don't even know the reason why**

**How much more will I be drifting on to try to clean these pile of lies**

The next scene shows Makoto trapped inside the darkness as blue glowing chains starts to wrap around his arms and legs as he felt pain. Suddenly, the light shines on him as he notices it. He then tries to break out the chain from his right hand as it finally shatters as he starts to reach out his hand towards the light as it blinds him completely.

**Yeah Yeah and I'm losing it**

**Yeah Yeah When I'm choosing it**

**Yeah Yeah Breaking out out for the better way**

**Calling up the dog days to be**

**Yeah Yeah Can I seize it to**

**Yeah Yeah And reveal it to**

**Yeah Yeah Breaking out**

**Out from the boring days**

**Calling up the dog days to live again**

Then the next scene shows Makoto running along the dirt path near the beach as he was seen holding his Keyblade as the time of day starts to slowly progress. Then, Provence in her yokai form arrives to run with him. Histoire appears out of Makoto's book holster as she follows him. Ren, Chifuyu, and Nozomi joins in as they run as the sun slowly rises. Then, the scene transitions to where they arrived to the beach with the sun rising. Makoto then raised up his Keyblade as it created a beam of light, blinding everyone as it ends with a pure white background.

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Land of Arthur: Bravery]-**

_Makoto Taniguchi, who has awakened his potential when he almost gave into his fears. Thus, he found his resolve to protect his friends of what he cares about. However, Xezek who decided to invade the another world. Only for Makoto to give chase. Upon leaving his own world to chase him down, only to meet the mysterious man named Z who holds the connection between Keyblade Wielders and the Corridors of Time. Now, Makoto, Provence, and Histoire ventures into the new world. A world where one million Excaliburs exist._

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. I tried to make this chapter interesting by introducing a new form for Makoto exclusively. Plus, this chapter will mark the end for Book 1. Which means Book 2 will focus on a new world as part of this crossover story. Not to mention Book 2 will also introduce another Link Form which I have introduced in this chapter. Now, I'm sure you already know with that chapter preview, right? That's right, the next chapter will reveal the next crossover of where Makoto will go next. Until next time… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[The Histoire Compendium - Series 2]-**

**[Link Form - Focus Form]**

**Obtained: Finding the resolve.**

**Finisher: Zantetsuken**

**Information: Makoto's first Link Form allows him to extend combos and have slight stat boost.**

* * *

**[World - Land of Arthur]**

**Origin: UNKNOWN**

**Information: According to the world's history. It is said Britain's History has been distorted. Six chosen Arthurs are tasked to eliminate over one million Excaliburs. However, due to Xezek's invasion of that world. The information remains unknown at that time.**

* * *

**[Character - Xezek]**

**Age: 20**

**Origin: UNKNOWN**

**Role: Antagonist**

**Information: Information unknown. Said to have the ability to summon Heartless and Nobodies. Capable of teleporting and traveling to different worlds.**


	3. Land of Arthur: Bravery

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Kingdom Hearts series are all belong to Disney, Disney Interactive, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Hyperdimension Neptunia series all belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory. Million Arthur series also belong to Square Enix. Please support the official franchises.**

**At last! Book 2 is here! Which means a new crossover chapter, of course! Yup! In this chapter, Makoto will be venturing into the new world called Land of Arthur. And yes, this will be a crossover of Operation Han-Gyaku-Sei Million Arthur. I seen all of the Season 1 episodes so far. So, I want to try changing it up a but as a different scenario to see how it goes. However, Xezek is in that world. What is he planning something you ask? The story is about to start so let's begin!**

**Keyblade: Infinite World**

**BOOK II - Knight**

Chapter 3 - Land of Arthur: Bravery

* * *

**Battlefield, Land of Arthur** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Sonic and The Black Knight OST - Titanic Plains**

**Third Person POV**

In the another world… the battlefield was filled with people as they were seen clashing swords at each other. Over 100,000 warriors trying to kill each other in order to reign supreme. But at what cost? However, there was a big explosion of which came afar. As people with swords were blown away. But their swords broke in the process as there was a blonde woman with a long braid that almost touches her legs. She had blue eyes and held a sword with one hand. But that sword's design looked unique as the blade had a blue and gold on the front and back. However, she had a confident and cocky look on her face.

"You guys will never able to defeat me!" The young female dashed forward and continues to destroy more swords in this battlefield. Many warriors has their swords broken in the process caused by her strength. "Guys! Let's push on through!"

"Alright! It's showtime! Raaaaaah!" The golden haired man was seen diving down with his golden gauntlets as it shakes the ground, wiping out most of the warriors. "How did 'ya like that!"

"Don't get cocky. You know what we have to do, right?" The white haired young boy with a top blue hat was seen using his book as it summon a bear as it starts to devour the mob of people and destroying their sword. However, green bullets fly towards to the army of warriors as it destroys their swords as well. It was a white haired man wielding two firearms as he continually fires down his enemies.

"Yeah, they don't give up that easily." The gun-wielding white haired man replied as he dodges and returns fire at them.

"Stay focused, we can't lose here…" The woman with two long purple twin-tails as she was seen using her weapon that looked like a rocket launcher as she fired upon a grond, creating a blast impact as it blew most of the warrior's weapons in the process. Then, the short girl with blonde hair which she has her hood on was seen using her big hammer as she slams it right on to the ground as it blows the people away.

"Dancho! Watch out!" The short girl warned the girl with a sword named Dancho as she noticed of her warnings. She proceeds to block all of the attacks and retaliates back with a whirlwind attack.

"Thanks, Renkin! Now, everyone! Regroup with me! This going to be a long battle…" The young female commanded her allies as they regrouped with her. Then, the view zooms out to show the battlefield flooded with people.

**[WORLD: LAND OF ARTHUR]**

Suddenly, up in the sky where the white door appears as it opens itself. Makoto started falling down out of the door as it disappeared as he was free falling as he looked at the world itself for the very first time.

"Holy crap… We're falling! But… this has gotta be the another world!" Makoto was amazed as he continues falling as Provence hanged on tightly.

"Makoto! We're still falling! You gotta land somewhere! Or perhaps you want to break your legs in the process!" Provence yelled as Makoto can't hear her.

"I can't hear you! Because I'm about to make an impact!" Makoto then controlled his momentum as he was prepared for a tough landing. He wonders if he could survive. Just as he was about to land… he prepares to do so. "Incoming!"

Just as that, Makoto successfully lands… but instead, he lands on the top of a person… who was wielding a sword. He wasn't hurt at all but when he looked down… he noticed.

"Ooooh… ouch… you know, I'm soooo sorry for landing on you. Traveling to worlds is interesting but the door placement is unstable." Makoto continued as he got off on his back. However, he looked around to see people wielding swords that are fighting against each other for no reason. "This world is sure weird…"

"Beats me." Provence snickered.

"Oh, shut it." Makoto glared at his partner back.

"Makoto, please stay alert. You have enemies coming towards you." Histoire warned him as three groups of warriors drew their swords out magically.

Warrior 1: "Hey, you! Seems you'll be a worthy prey!"

Warrior 2: "But this kid doesn't have his own Excalibur! Which makes it easy!"

Warrior 3: "Too bad he ain't a Arthur. So let's get him."

"What are you talking about guys? I'm not your enemy. I'm the protector of humanity's dreams!" Makoto pretended with a lie but he doesn't want to attack anyone.

Warrior 1: "A protector, eh? That means we have more reasons to kill you! Let's get him, boys!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You got the wrong idea- Hey!" Makoto tried to reason with them… it was no use. He dodged from left to right. The blade almost got him but he avoids it with ease. One of the warrior tries to swing his sword but he ducked with no problem. Then, the two of the warriors went for the thrust as he steps back as he perform a backflip with style. After he lands… he knew that it wouldn't work. "Okay… Time for Plan B. Knock them out."

Makoto proceeds to summon his Keyblade on his right hand as he readied his stance. The three warriors were surprised that he had a weapon all along.

Warrior 2: "Hey, this kid summoned his Excalibur!"

Warrior 3: "Then we destroy it!"

"Excalibur? It's called a Keyblade, idiots!" Makoto retorted as he was about to subdue them. However, everyone felt the ground shake violently once. So does the six Arthurs stopped and felt it, too. "What the!?"

"I sense something terrible! It's the Heartless!" Histoire warned him as he noticed.

"Heartless?! In this world?! They sure love to follow us!" Makoto replied the huge swarm of Heartless forms themselves a tower of swarms. Everyone looked at it until the Heartless begun to attack everyone relentlessly, consuming most of the warriors in darkness.

Warrior 1: "What the hell is that-"

Warrior 2: "Crap! They get him! You bastard-"

Warrior 3: "Screw this! I'm running!"

The third warrior makes his run for his life… not until the swarm of Heartless goes for him and ends up consuming him as well. Makoto stood ready as the Heartless notices Makoto and his Keyblade.

"Sad that they didn't survive… most of them met the same fate. Provence, stay in your for form. You can't fight it." Makoto asked her as she yawned.

"I know… It sure looks dangerous but I'll listen to you… this time." Provence replied as she stayed in that form. Allowing Makoto to fight it on his own.

***Kingdom Hearts III OST - Wave of Darkness**

"Good. You know what they say… It's whoop-ass time." Makoto continued as he taunts them. "Hey, dumbass. Instead of eating those people. Go for me, because I'm about to bag you good!"

**[INFORMATION - Defeat the Demon Tower]**

"What the… what the hell is that thing? And why is that guy with the strange sword fighting against that creature?" The blonde man with a gauntlet asked as Dancho was seen watching.

"I don't know… Perhaps he could be a Arthur. I can tell by that Excalibur of his." Dancho had her curiosity as she decided to watch while the warriors decided to make their retreat.

"Here I go!" Makoto ran towards to the new kind of Heartless known as the Demon Tower or The Tower. The Tower begun to reacts with a diving attack with all of it's swarm. Only enough for Makoto to dodge it by jumping over it as he begun to make slashes to remove some of the Heartless. He turned around to see The Tower which has begun spinning fast until it fires out a small swarm of Heartlesses like a projectile. "Oh crap!"

Makoto quickly reacted and casted Fire consecutively to get rid of a few incoming projectiles. However, The Tower starts to dive underground as Makoto stood ready. For a few seconds, the Tower rose out and went back down like a worm. He continues to dodge with ease but couldn't land a hit as he tried to stay away from it. After the Tower is done, It has begun to charge and attacks Makoto, knocking him back as he regains his momentum. The battle wasn't easy for him, he needs to find a way to defeat them somehow. As if it had a weakness. But, Makoto didn't care. He needed to keep on fighting. Which then he decided to tap into his first power.

"Give me strength!" Makoto conjures a white diamond-looking crystal as he crushes it, enveloping himself in light as it quickly dies out. Enabling him into his Focus Form. He proceeds to run quickly as he held his Keyblade in reverse grip as he proceeds to leap up high and spin quickly through many slashes. Next, he delivers a striking blow downwards as it damaged the Tower as it starts to wobble. "How did you like that! It's over! Zantetsuken- What!?"

The Tower suddenly swirls in the air and flies away as a retreat. But, his interrupted his finisher and held his Keyblade in his normal grip as he cancel his Focus Form.

"Damn… they got away. I can tell they'll come back for sure. And those people… they're running away. That's good. Man, getting rid of those Heartless in this world is going to be a pickle." Makoto shrugged off until he noticed that someone is coming… He looked to his right… it was six of them which he has never met.

"Heartless, huh? Is that what they're called?" The voice of a blonde female approaches him as she continues. "The way you fight is totally interesting. Where did you learn that? What kind of power is it?"

"Ohh… Umm… Master Aqua taught me about two years ago. Suddenly, she disappeared. I don't know where but I miss her. And my power? It just grew on me. That's about it." Makoto explained to the six of them. However, one of the members that had a purple twin tail seemed concerned about him.

"Dancho, I don't trust him. He may be an Arthur. But you must reconsider this." The purple twin-tailed girl complained as the blonde man talks in.

"C'mon, Yamaneko. Cheer up! This guy is technically our ally! He could help us with that Excalibur of his!" The blonde man spoke with confidence, only for Makoto to be confused.

"Excuse me? Let me correct you this. I'm not Arthur and my weapon is not a Excalibur. This is a Keyblade. And I have name, you know?" Makoto corrected them as he continued. "The names Makoto Taniguchi. I know this is not a good spot to talk here. Can we talk somewhere safe? Who's the leader here, I wonder."

"That would be me." The blonde woman known as Dancho looks at him. "You don't seem like a bad person after all. I get the feeling that something's not right here. Perhaps you can explain it to us once we're at the base?"

"Sure thing. Let's get going. There's a lot to explain of what's going on." Makoto shrugged off as he decided to follow her. Some of the Dancho's members aren't trustworthy towards Makoto since no one knows him or where he came from. Yet, they don't know what a Keyblade is. Thus, Makoto's journey into this world has gotten him a bit strange in that moment…

* * *

**[OPENING - Knight of the Wind by Crush 40 -Original Version-)]**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts to show Makoto, Provence, and Histoire standing on the edge of the grassy cliff where there was a army of people clashing each other. Meanwhile the six Arthurs were in the middle of the battlefield as they were fighting the whole army as the view zooms out on the land.

**Hey all (hey all) welcome to the greatest storm**

**I know (I know) you have waited much too long**

The scene starts to show Makoto inside the home base as he was seen looking outside the window to look at the view while Xezek who was watching the field from afar as he suddenly disappears.

**And I (and I) I will be your shining star**

**I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far**

The next scene shows Dancho and her allies as they were seen planing the mission as Makoto noticed and joins in. Then the scene transitions to where Makoto and the six Arthurs fights together against the army of Heartless and Nobodies.

**Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run)**

**Into the heat of day**

The battle begins as Makoto ran towards the Heartless as he slashes them one by one as he proceeds to use his magic to clear out some of them while Provence joins in to fire her crossbow as she pierced some nobodies.

**Like a knight (a knight), I'll fight (I'll fight)**

**Until the fight is won**

Dancho joins the action as she passes through Makoto and gets rid of the Nobodies with ease until Yamaneko joins and wipes most of the Heartless out.

**In a rage (a rage), I'll save (I'll save)**

**Each and every, each and every, each and everyone**

**'Til this war is won**

Kakka battles against them as he conjures blue fire from his book as Renkin assisted by slamming the ground with her hammer to knock the mob of Heartless away. Ruro steps in stylishly as he shoots down all of the Heartless as all six Arthurs, Provence, and Makoto grouped together.

**And I live to rule by the sword**

**Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you**

The next scene starts to show where Makoto sitting on a throne in a castle ruins as he held his Keyblade on the bottom of the weapon as he looked up to see the light as he stands up as the throne suddenly disappears when the scene changes.

**As I sit, as I stand**

**By the table I command**

**My kingdom**

**I'm the Knight of the Wind**

**The Knight of the Wind**

Now, Makoto, Provence, and Histoire was seen at the grassy cliffside again during the daytime as Dancho and her allies approaches to him as the wind blows. He nodded to everyone as he summons his Keyblade, raising it up high as the beam of light reaches up for the sky as it ends with all six Excaliburs and Makoto's Keyblade on the battlegrounds.

* * *

**Home Base, Land of Arthur** Evening - Clear Sky

***Persona 4 OST - Signs of Love**

Meanwhile, at the home base there the six Arthurs and their fairies reside. Inside the room where they were sitting on the table. Except for Makoto which he was seen standing. But, he was given information about the world itself. The six Arthurs came from the future that traveled back to the past in order to destroy one million Excaliburs that were distorting the history. Much to the his surprise. He didn't know they've been fighting in a endless battle.

"I see… to be honest, your story is quite surprising. Speaking of which, you guys never introduced to me." Makoto noticed as he asked them.

"Ahh, right! Forgive us! Allow us to introduce ourselves. The named Dancho. I'm the leader of this group." Dancho continued. "And this is my fairy, Nuckelavee."

"Good day, Mr. Makoto." Dancho fairy, Nuckelavee greeted her kindly.

"And here are the rest of the member. The hot-headed one is Tekken and his fairy, Titania." Dancho introduced to Tekken as he waves his hand a bit.

"Yo, Makoto! We should train together!" Tekken greeted him as his Fairy sighs.

"Don't mind him. He's still a hot-head and a idiot as of currently." Titania replied which leaves Makoto with a smile. Getting to know people is sure new to him in this world.

"Next, our small and my adorable member… Renkin-chan!~" Dancho introduced to her as she begins to cuddle her.

"D-Dancho, S-Stop please…" Renkin started to blush as her fairy giggled a bit.

"The names Bodach, I'm Renkin's Fairy. I hope we can get along." Bodach greeted as she does the bow. Which Makoto did the same.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry! I have a habit sometimes. Ahem… The next one here is a quiet one, Yama-chan!" Dancho introduced the next Arthur as she sighs in annoyance.

"It's Yamaneko… Not 'Yama-chan'." Yamaneko continued. "Makoto, don't think you and I could get along together. I still don't trust you."

"Ahh, don't mind her manners. I'm Coupy. Yamaneko's Fairy. She tends to do things on her own but I hope we can get along with you." Coupy replied happily as Makoto nods.

"I'm used to meeting people like her. But it's nice to meet you, though." Makoto replied as he looks at the remaining members of Arthur. "What about you two?"

"The names Kakka…" Kakka was seen drinking his tea. "And this is my Fairy, Brigitte."

"Hello there, Makoto." Brigitte waved. "I know we still don't know you but you do have the power to fight those weird creatures."

"Thanks, I specialize on removing Heartless. That's basically my kind of thing. Now… the last one?" Makoko asked the last Arthur as he introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Makoto. My name is Ruro. I look forward to working with you. And this here is my fairy, Bethor." Ruro introduces himself and his fairy as she tips her glasses while looking at Makoto.

"Now everyone has gotten to know Makoto. As far as we know that he's not an Arthur nor his weapon is a Excalibur. But the way he fights? He's awesome!" Dancho expressed her cheerful tone as Makoto laughed a bit.

"Thanks, Dancho-san. I'm not quite good but I'm improving. Now, let's get to the point. I guess I haven't told you all about what's going on or why I'm here." Makoto continues as everyone in this room listened to his story. "Just to confirm this. I am not from this world. To tell the truth: I'm from the real world. The reality where no magic, Arthurs, nor Excalibur exists."

"The real world? Are you serious?" Kakka asked as Makoto nods.

"Yes, I am. But that's not all. The dark creatures you encountered. Those are the Heartless. Monsters filled with negative emotions that hunts for people's hearts. That's what Master Aqua told me about when I was being trained with her." Makoto explained as Tekken cracked his fist.

"These Heartless are going to be a problem. I wanna crush it!" Tekken felt confident on getting rid of them as Titania shrugged.

"There you are, being so high and mighty…" Titania deadpanned in response.

"Say, Makoto-kun. What do you know more about these Heartless?" Dancho asked Makoto more about it as he doesn't mind.

"Sure thing. About those Heartless, it's possible you can use your… Excalibur to destroy them. However, I do not own the Excalibur." Makoto continued as he summoned his Keyblade from his right hand. "This here is called a Keyblade. This weapon allows me to open to new worlds… or even open people's hearts. Which is why the Heartless fear this weapon."

"So that's called a Keyblade? It looks rather interesting. How did you obtain it?" Kakka asked.

"If I remember of what Master Aqua said… you obtain the Keyblade if you have a strong-willed heart, the Keyblade will choose you if you're worthy." Makoto explained more about it as Dancho thinked and nodded two times as if she understands.

"I see, I see… Then it's settled! We'll help you deal with those Heartless running amok. We still need to deal with the Excaliburs anyways. How did those Heartless get here?" Dancho asked as Makoto leaned against the wall.

"To be honest, those guys came from my world until they started following yours… Perhaps it was Xezek's doing. He's been causing all sorts of troubles. After all, he can travel to a another world like me. Oh yeah, guys. I want to ask. Did you happen to see the man Xezek? Wearing a black robe and has blonde hair and yellow. The same hair color like Dancho has?" Makoto asked them all if anyone has ever encountered Xezek. Sadly, everyone shook their head. "Figures."

"By the way, you haven't introduced us to your… pet, yet." Bodach pointed at Provence who is still on his neck.

"Ahh, I nearly forgot. Apologies, I would like you to introduce my partner. She hunts down Heartless as well. This is Provence. I rescued her when her home was attacked by the Heartless. She wanted revenge against them ever since. You can show your true form, Provence." Makoto asked his yokai partner as she yawned.

"No need to tell me that." Provence jumped off of his neck as the poof of smoke emits as it revealed her true form as she held her crossbow. "Hey."

"Interesting. You have a fairy as well?" Titania asked as he shook his head.

"Nope, this is." Makoto the brings out Histoire as she opens herself up as it reveals her fairy form as she sat on the book. Much to everyone's surprise. "This here is Histoire. She is a fairy but a Tome Fairy. She's from a different world. Not my world but different. Which is why I'm trying to send her where she truly belongs while stopping Xezek along the way."

"Hello, everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Histoire greeted everyone as Makoto stops leaning on the wall.

"So, Dancho. You may be the leader so… If these Heartless are becoming a problem to you all. What's your call?" Makoto asked her as she begun to have confidence.

"Since you said so… We'll help you to deal with these Heartless. Just remember that we still need to destroy all Excaliburs along the way, okay?~" Dancho replied to him with a wink on her face. Which leaves a confused look on his face.

"Umm… are you trying to flirt with me?" Makoto had to ask her that, which caused Dancho to step away and blush.

"N-No it's not like that…" Dancho felt embarrassed as Makoto pets on her head.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't mind getting your help from you guys. It should make things more easier so I could track down Xezek. But hey, I'm looking forward to work with you, Dancho." Makoto then lends out his hand for a handshake. Dancho noticed as she reluctantly takes it as they shook hand. Not until Tekken talks in.

"Hey, Dancho! Since Makoto is going to be part of our team. I mean… He could be a Arthur so we should give him a name!" Tekken suggested as it have Dancho an idea.

"That's not a bad idea, Tekken-san! Alright, Makoto-kun. Since you're from another world, I'll give you a name as an Arthur. Your 'Keyblade' could be a Excalibur! From now on, you'll be known as Kyuseishu Arthur! Is that okay with you?" Dancho asked Makoto if he was okay with that kind of name. However, he kindly rejects it.

"It's nice but… I'll pass on the Arthur name. I like who I am. Besides… I'm no savior. I'm just traveling. Again, I don't want to disappoint you. Sorry, Dancho. But for now, let's fight together!" However, he did not want to make anyone disappointed but he wishes to flight alongside them in this world. This gave Dancho a confident smile.

"Right! But since it's night already, you should rest. I believe there is a guest bedroom. Trust me, no one touched it." Dancho gave him a thumbs up as Makoto nods.

"Thanks! I really need it! Time for me to hit the hay. Night, all!" Makoto spoke to everyone as he started looking for a guest bedroom to sleep. Then, everything went silent for a few seconds…

"I think Makoto isn't a bad person at all. His weapon is not an Excalibur but a Keyblade… Plus, he's not an Arthur." Renkin's fairy, Bodach was seen using the holographic display to look into the information of Makoto. However, it contained no information of him at all. "I guess he is from another world, after all."

"Aww man! He turned down the offer on being a Arthur? But I still wanna get along with him!" Tekken complained a bit as Yamaneko stood up.

"This talk is pointless… I'm going to bed. Don't disturb us so don't cause any noise." Yamaneko continued as she headed to her room. "Coupy, let's go."

"Okay!~" Coupy happily replied as she followed her.

"So… what now?" Tekken asked everyone as Ruro and Kakka with their respective fairies followed with them to go to sleep. Dancho and Tekken were the only one left…

"I guess we're next?" Dancho replied as things got silent…

**-[Yamaneko's Room]-**

Inside her room where her headphones was place on her bed… Yamaneko had a hard time sleeping as she had her eyes closed… but something wasn't right with her… Suddenly, in her dreams… it was a mysterious place based on her memories… she was seen standing there, looking at her younger self who has no emotions… the mysterious guards held their rifle towards onto the two mysterious people. As if she views it as a nightmare. But, she quickly closes her eyes until she waited for it… gunshots rang as she opens her eyes… two people fell onto the ground as eyes shake… she held her head tightly…

"Wake up… Wake up, dammit! Why… Why am I seeing this…!" Yamaneko felt this fear. She can't seem to wake up for some reason until she heard a clap in a silent dreamscape. The clap emits once again and again. She stopped holding her head tightly as she noticed… the dreamscape changed so suddenly as she was seen standing on the water's reflection while there was blue skies as clouds move very fast… "H-Huh? What is this place…?"

***Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - Unbreakable Chains**

"Well, how does it feel to look at your terrible memories, huh? Man, I gotta say… invading someone's dream is rather weird… Gotta love it." The voice of a black robed man with blonde hair and yellow eyes had a cocky smile on his face. Yamaneko noticed as she somehow wore her usual outfit on as she summoned her weapon on her hand… But, what she noticed about this person is what Makoto mentioned… it was none other than Xezek.

"You… you must be the one Makoto mentioned about you… Xezek, was it?" Yamaneko asked his name as he clapped once.

"Jackpot! You guessed it!" Xezek happily responded sarcastically. She remains unfazed right now.

"So… what are you doing here in my dream? Most importantly… who are you here in our world? Makoto was right about you…" Yamaneko demanded answers from him. Instead, he laughed.

"Ahahaha! Why would I answer from a emotionless, boring, soldier-wannabe girl. Besides… that Excalibur of your looks handy. But still, you're just a pretender who hates everything." Xezek taunted her as Yamaneko had a angry look on her face.

"What did you just call me!?" Yamaneko retorted.

"That's right. You're a pretender. A coward. A miserable sad of display. No wonder why you have a terrible past. Losing your parents really hurts, doesn't it?" Xezek proceeds to send her chills down on her spine… She held on her weapon tightly as she had enough of it.

"S-Shut up! You have no right to talk about it! Get the hell out of my sight!" Yamaneko yelled as she fired her weapon as the purple beam went towards Xezek as he quickly dodge in a flash. Then, she felt his presence from behind as she steps back to turn around.

"Geez, watch where you're firing that thing. You almost killed me!" Xezek continued. "Besides… I hear you don't trust Makoto. Do you hate him? I do. Perhaps you don't want him in this world."

"I… I don't… It's just… It's just…" Yamaneko had a hard time talking as Xezek continued.

"Well, you gonna talk, girl? It's my turn. Ahem… When I first decided to invade your dream… I realized… I hear you get along with the other five. I assume you view them as your friends? Besides, Darkness would suit you well…" Xezek asked her as she looked away.

"I-It's not-" Yamaneko was interrupted.

"Face it… It's always about your friends, isn't it?" Xezek asked her about it. Having her to face the truth. But, she was always had a terrible past that haunts her… she tries to avoid it, listening to music in order to think about good memories. She couldn't think one… all she view… was pure, black darkness all around her… But, that is when she decided to fight back and made her decision.

"Well…" Yamaneko continued as she looks at Xezek, aiming at him. "At least I have some!"

She fires her weapon as it went straight towards to Xezek… however, he dodged it just in time as she missed her shot. Then, Xezek dust off his robe and stretches his arms.

"Oh no… I've been verbally destroyed! What will I ever do… Oh I know!" Xezek responded as he quickly dashes towards her and performs a push of his palm as she felt that sheer force of power. She lost grip of her weapon as it disappears. Then, she was dragged along but stopped after the force… Xezek decided to use his portal as he disappears as he leaves with a voice…

"If you think you have some… Prove it. Perhaps you should talk to that Keyblade Wielder that you don't trust, of course…" Xezek's word echo out as she started to feel dizzy as Yamaneko starts to pass out and things faded to black…

Yamaneko gasped as she got up from her bed… she never knew Xezek would approach her in that kind of dream. However, Coupy appears next to her as she yawns.

"What's a matter, Yamaneko? You woke up in the middle of a night. Can't sleep?" Coupy asked her as she shrugged it off.

"It's nothing… Just forget it." Yamaneko responded bluntly as she grabbed her earphones and go to bed. With her eyes closed, begins to listen to her music while sleeping.

**-[Guest Bedroom]-**

***Persona 4 OST - Alone**

Meanwhile at the guest bedroom where Makoto was seen resting on the bed with the lamp on. Provence was seen in her fox form as she cuddles on the side of the bed. While for Histoire, she was seen in her Tomb Fairy form as she looked outside of the window to look at the view. It was nice that Makoto was given a stay and decided to assist the Arthurs to get rid of the Heartless.

"I gotta say… this room is very comfy. Gotta give it that. So, Histoire. What do you think of this world so far?" Makoko asked her as she turned to look at him.

"I'd say it's interesting. Given the fact of how these six Arthurs are tasked to destroy over a million Excaliburs to prevent the history to be distorted. If I remember of what Dancho said… Her team destroyed about 10,000 of them." Histoire said as it leaves Makoto and Provence in shock.

"10,000?" Both Makoto and Provence spoke in unison.

"Yes. 10,000. It's hard to say that- Aba! Aba aba! Ababababababa!" Histoire was once interrupted as she starts to stutter and vibrate.

"She's vibrating again. So cute!~" Provence started to squeak happily as he sighs.

"Must be a call. I'll find out who it is." Makoto said as he grabbed Histoire's book and held her. He proceeds to tap on her head as her vibration stops as she opens her mouth which he begins to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Makoto-san! It's me, Ren!" Ren's voice spoke through Histoire's mouth as he continued. "I finally got the time to call you. I hear you're in the another world, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Gotta tell you, it's very interesting. You wouldn't believe what it's like there. I'm in a fantasy world if you ask me." Makoto asked him which leaves Ren in shocked.

"Dude, really!? I gotta tell Chifuyu-san about this tomorrow. Hey, hey. What's the world like? Can you tell me?" Ren asked Makoto about as he was eager to do so.

"Sure, it's going to be a long story. So listen well." Makoto then begins to tell his experience in the world and the knowledge he has so far. And about a few minutes later… Makoto finishes explaining the world to Ren. "...And that's about it."

"Seriously? One million Excaliburs? Is that why these six Arthurs are trying their best to destroy them? That's seriously insane!" Ren exclaimed as Makoto chuckled.

"I know, I know. Trust me, It's complicated. Right now, how is Chifuyu-san and Akagi-san doing?" Makoto asked him about the two.

"They two of them are doing fine. Plus, they've become quick friends right off the bat. So, how are things in your end.

"Doing good. However, I don't have time to talk more. It's night here in this world. So I gotta head off to bed now. We can talk another time, okay?" Makoto asked him as he was soon going to end the call.

"Understandable, I'll try to keep you in touch if I have the time. Later." Ren the ends the call as Histoire closes her mouth and clear her throat.

"Do you think you'll be able to stop Xezek sooner or later? He'll continue to cause trouble in different worlds, sadly." Histoire asked as Makoto shrugged.

"I don't know where is he at right now. But, I need to sleep. We can more of this tomorrow… if possible." Makoto yawned as he turns off the lame and goes to sleep. "Night Histoire… Night Provence… Make sure you get some sleep, too."

"Night, Makoto. Please make sure you don't oversleep." Histoire responded as she turns into her book form and closes herself on the table.

"Yeah… night… I'm feelin' tired already…" Provence yawned as she went to sleep in the process… So, they decided to wait for the next day to come… And one day, he'll still find a way to bring Histoire home and stop Xezek for good…

**[NEXT DAY]**

So it was the next day… a long bang was heard as Yamaneko was seen doing her target practice as her projectile destroyed a target that looks like Dancho. She didn't care but disliked her for some reason. She lowered her weapon down as she noticed someone coming…

"Hey, Yamaneko. Good morning." Makoto continued as he walked up towards her. "I see you're out training today?"

"Why do you care…" Yamaneko sighed in a disapproval manner as Makoto had his arms crossed.

"Look, I know you don't trust me… Just because we're helping together to defeat these Heartless and find Xezek. Doesn't mean you can do what you want. Does disobeying orders suits you or something?" Makoto asked her seriously as she begun to reply.

"S-Shut up… You don't know me at all…" Yamaneko avoided his question and went straight to retort.

"Well? Perhaps you aren't being yourself. Can't you at least trust me and Dancho just for once-" Makoto was interrupted as Dancho popped out of the window to call Yamaneko.

"Yama-chan! We have an emergency meeting today!" Dancho waved to ask her.

"Call me Yamaneko. Not 'Yama-chan'…" Yamaneko bluntly replied.

"The Excalibur anomaly has been detected at the Great Field!" Dancho warned her about the situation. However, this has caught Yamaneko's attention.

"Great Field…?" Yamaneko repeated the words as Makoto steps in.

"Danchou-san. Can I join the meeting? I just wanna see what's this fuss is all about." Makoto asked her as she happily agrees.

"Sure, Makoto-kun! Please, join in!~" Dancho replied happy much to Yamaneko's dismay.

Then, a few minutes later where Dancho as explained the situation in Great Field. Where it's mostly known for its japanese food called takkun. Yamaneko seem interested in this whole mission which strangely motivated her for no reason.

"I'll volunteer." Yamaneko asked much to everyone's surprise except Makoto who was seen leaning against the wall.

"Really? That's great!~" Dancho continued as she raised her hand. "Then I'll join in!"

"Sorry… It's decided." Ruro counters her as he brings out a paper as it was decided. "I'll be the one to join with Yamaneko."

"Oh… okay…" Dancho continued as she became gloomy… "You two can head out to your mission… please make sure to stay safe…"

"Hold it. I'm joining, too." Makoto asked which got Dancho's attention. "I know those two and their respective fairies are still useful but don't forget about me. You do know I wield an Keyblade that could fight against the Heartless. If they came out of nowhere and start ambushing them… they'll have no chance in wiping them out. Except… they do look strong but they need my support. Once I defeat the Heartless if they ambush them, I'll head on back and let them do their mission. You okay with it, Dancho?"

"O-Oh, sure. You can join them if you want, Makoto-kun. But I still wanna join…" Dancho allows him but she becomes gloomy once again as Tekken laughs.

"Ahaha! C'mon, Dancho! Give it a rest! We should all go have fun whole those guys are doing their mission!" Tekken tried to cheer her up. However, Provence jumped off Makoto's neck and morphs into her Yokai form.

"Hey, Makoto-kun. You can leave without me. I haven't ate since breakfast. I'm going to find the kitchen to see which food I can eat. Hey, Histy-chan. You coming?"

Then, Histoire came out of his holster as she reveals in her Fairy Form and looked at her.

"Ahh, I have no interesting. However, Makoto. I would like to stay here for today. Is that okay with you." Histoire asked him as he sighs.

"Okay, just this once. I'll be heading with them now. Provence, make sure you don't cause trouble. I'll have Histoire keep an eye on you." Makoto said to both of them as he decided to go with Ruro, Bethor, Yamaneko, and Coupy as they headed out of the room and proceed to the mission…

* * *

**Path to Great Field, Land of Arthur** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the dirt path as they were making their way to the Great Field. Makoto was seen following them behind as Bethor was talking to Ruro about Yamaneko's behavior.

"I never seen Yamaneko so interested. All she thinks that everything is boring around her." Bethor asked her Arthur as he seems to nod.

"True, but this is the mission she has chose. After all, it's her decision." Ruro responded as the purple twin-tailed girl heard.

"I can hear you two, can you quiet down? We need to focus on the mission." Yamaneko sighed as she continued walking, only for Coupy to hover next to her.

"C'mon, Yamaneko! Be cheery just for once! Besides, we got Mr. Makoto coming with us!" Coupy happily asked about him. However, She doesn't seem pleased.

"So? Why do you accompany with us, Makoto?" Yamaneko asked him as he had his both hand resting behind his head.

"Got me, Yamaneko-san. To be honest. I can't let you two die from those Heartless if there was ever an ambush. Xezek could appear anytime and anywhere. Besides… you don't wanna deal with you. He'll deliver you some harsh words that will send your bones chilling down to your spine." Makoto explained about his reason and his warnings about that man. Yamaneko heard that name when he invaded her dreams unintentionally for no reason. Being pursued by him to join the darkness. She wanted to tell him but she can't despite her trust issues towards Makoto. As if she believes that he's from the another world.

"And I can come out nowhere like it's nothing! Thank you for your compliment, Makoto." The man Xezek appears right in front of them as Yamaneko and Ruro stood ready with their weapons summoned. Only for Makoto to stand in front of his two allies.

"Xezek! What are you doing here!? Don't tell me you're up to no good again, are you?" Makoto demanded as he sighs and cracks his neck from left to right.

"C'mon, your quotes suck. Can't you come up with something better? I mean… no offence but you still came here just to stop me? Man… People with problems. Gotta love it." Xezek continues. "However, I'm not here for you… or that white haired dude… or two hot floating ladies… I'm here for her. Isn't it right, Yamaneko?"

"This… does not concern you…" Yamaneko glared at him as he felt the sting in his emotions.

"Ouch… you hurt me, lady. Besides, you're perfect. Perfect of what the darkness need. Besides… I must have her heart… so that I can finish this plan what he started…" Xezek explained about it as it caught Makoto's attention.

"What do you mean!?" Makoto asked him.

"Why would I tell you. Besides, this world has so much to offer. Those hearts has darkness born inside it. Same goes the light. If the light expires from their heart… those bodies will sink into the darkness. But for Yamaneko… Her is… right on the brink. She may have some light left within her. That question is… Can she overcome her inner darkness?" Xezek asked as he proceeds to snaps his fingers… creating a large area of a barrier made of darkness as it traps them.

"What do you want, you creep!" Coupy summoned her crossbow and fires it… only for Xezek to deflect the shot as he proceeds to use the projectile filled with darkness as he threw it at high speeds as it was coming towards to Yamaneko's fairy. However… Ruro steps into protect her as he took the hit as both were pushed back. Only for Bethor to catch both of them but ends up being pushed back. "Y-Yamaneko!"

"Coupy!" Yamaneko tried to call her but Xezek interrupts her.

"Sorry, but they're out for the count. It's just you… and the Keyblade boy." Xezek continued. "Since you refused and royally pissed me off, Yamaneko… Here's your reward… Ha!"

***Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - Dark Impetus**

Xezek begun to use his hand as he took Yamaneko's shadow as it was dragged away from her… He begun to lift it up as it was a ball of shadow… Then, he lets it go in the air as the ball of shadow begins to take shape as it begun to splash into the ground… Just for a few second… the puddle of shadow begun to bubble as the shadowy figure begins to take shape… after that… the shadowy figure reveals itself as a copy of Yamaneko with yellow eyes. But, she also has an launcher like she has. Much to her shock… Her eyes began to shake.

"I wonder… how will you be able to fight against your own shadow… Your own darkness… Heh, I'll be looking forward to this…" Xezek laughed a bit as he begins to disappear into darkness.

"Wait! Damn! Not again… I can't believe he would do something crazy… Yamaneko… I know how you feel… We have to fight together!" Makoto said to her as Yamaneko held her weapon tightly as she decided to fight on her own…

"Stay out of this… I want to handle this on my own!" Yamaneko decided to rush into battle as she fired her weapon as her shadow self did the same with the two projectiles collide each other and disappeared. So, she rushed in with her kicks but it also did the same. After multiple kicks, she tried to swing her weapon as it collided, causing knockbacks… only for her shadow self to take advantage it and fires a bast on her, sending her back as she rolled on the ground. Makoto, who was forced to watch her getting beaten up by her own self… he couldn't stand of her arrogance of why it drives her like that. "D-Damn it… I-I can't lose here…!"

"Yamaneko-san! Stop this! You're becoming weak! Let me handle it! You can't let darkness consume you!" Makoto tried talking to her but she didn't want him to interfere.

However, Yamaneko was in a bad condition to fight after so much she had to take. Her shadow self can mimic any attacks at perfect timing. But struggles of standing up, desperate that she wanted to try overcoming her own self made of her shadow.

"Leave me be! This is my fight… not yours!" Yamaneko retorted as she stands up. However, she felt the pain as she kneeled down. "Agh!"

Makoto felt angry of Yamaneko's arrogance. She wanted to fight on her own but she struggles. But, her her shadow self still stands. Coupy watched her partner starting to suffer as she didn't want to see that happen. But for Makoto himself, he couldn't stand there and watch… He wanted to help her as much as he can. But he can't stand of this happening…

***Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX OST - The Other Promise**

"Yamaneko-san. Stop pushing yourself… If you do, you're risking your death. You're leaving your fairy partner to be sadden of your death… I wanted to help you but you're being too arrogant!" Makoto tried to reason with her but she retaliated.

"Arrogant!? Why don't you shut up! You don't know me at all! You don't know anyone! Why do you want to help me!? Just leave me alone! Just shut up! I can still fight alone…! Why do you stand in my way-" Yamaneko was interrupted as it caused Makoto to retaliate his with his anger.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE GODDAMN SECOND, DAMNIT!" Makoto yelled with his anger which shocked Yamaneko. However, he begins to calm down and kneels down to talk to her "Look… I didn't mean to yell at you with my anger of mine… it's just that you don't understand… You're being played by Xezek constantly, I've been trying my best to prevent you from giving in your heart in exchange for darkness. I don't want that to happen. Let me tell you this. Listen to me… I was like you… but opposite… I was a coward and a idiot once… Back in my world… I was almost swallowed into the darkness.. That is until the blue haired lady saved me… That was Master Aqua. She trained me on how to use a Keyblade so I can defend myself. Two years later… she was gone… and I was alone… She didn't say a proper goodbye or a farewell… She just left…"

Yamaneko, Coupy, Ruro, and Bethor continues listening his story. Makoto placed his hand to his chest. He felt determination within him. He tightly held his Keyblade on his right hand.

"After that… it was the first time that I ever shed a tear right from my eyes… It made me into a idiot. But, I held on my hope… to become brave. So, I continued fighting against the Heartless… and there comes the Nobodies… I had friends who supported me. They trusted me… Which is why I kept my confidence to stop Xezek and get rid all of the Heartless no matter what." Makoto continued. "Now, I have a purpose. A realization. I can't let him do what he please in this world. Which is why I have Provence and Histoire with me. I want to become friends with you all. A ragtag crew that hunts down Arthurs in order to protect the history from being distorted. Yet… I'm not a knight. I'm not a warrior… I'm just a Keyblade wielder who travels through worlds. So… have you calm down?"

Makoto asked her as she nodded. She felt bad for herself as she begins to shed a tear from her eyes… Knowing that she'll create the same mistakes… which will result in her death. She started to sob and hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry…" Yamaneko apologized as Makoto chuckled a bit.

"Hey… come on now. Tough girls don't cry." Makoto continued with a smile. "Now, let's get up."

Makoto then helped get Yamaneko up as she retains her balance on her feet. The purple twin-tailed girl knew it wasn't wise for her to take on her own self alone… all she needed is a ally. Ruro was down for the count and the two fairies are forced to watch. So, Makoto continued to ask her.

"So… Since you've calm down… Let's fight together! Hopefully… you'll find your resolve." Makoto said to her as she shook her head.

"No… I already found my resolve… The way I understand from you… It's like… I've been stepping away. The fear that's getting me. Now, I've decided. I will fight for my allies as long I carry on my mission to destroy all Excaliburs! No matter what!" Yamaneko explained her resolve until she felt a strange sensation of her heart beating once. She quickly felt it when she places her hand onto her chest to feel it. "What the… A-Ahh!"

Suddenly, her heartbeat felt stronger as it releases a magical white crystal of light which came out of her chest… then, the crystal floats towards to Makoto as he held it on his hand and felt a surge of light coming through him as Yamaneko noticed.

"Was that… the bond from Yamaneko-san? If by all means… I'll gladly used the power well…" Makoto continued as he concentrates. Yamaneko and the three felt the surge coming to him as he proceeds to unleash his new power. "Yamaneko! Give me strength!"

The bright light proceeds to engulf him as everyone felt the surging wind. Much to her surprise. Her eyes widen as she notices to see what's happening to him. Inside the light where Makoto's Keyblade disappear from his hand. Instead, he materializes a weapon that looks exactly the same like Yamaneko's Excalibur. However, his hoodie's color scheme had a black/dark purple outline, his pants changed into a black with a one white stripe on each side. However, he also had silver armguards like she has. Then, the light dies down as it reveals Makoto's second Link Form. First being Focus Form.

**[INFORMATION - Defeat Yamaneko's Shadow and keep allies safe.]**

***Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX OST - Rage Awakened**

"Makoto… that's… that's my weapon…" Yamaneko spoke as if she was still shocked.

"Surprised? Your bonds reached out to my heart… And that, you held hope inside your heart. That light inside will reside with you, Yamaneko. Thanks to you… your resolve has given me a chance to use this newfound power." Makoto held his weapon ready, aiming at Yamaneko's shadow. "Let's do it! Two is better than one!"

"Right!" Yamaneko responded as she held her weapon ready. The two ran towards her shadow as it reacted to fire at her first. Yamaneko dodged as she returns fire. Only her shadow did the same until Makoto was in mid-air as he fired a shot as it hits her shadow. It kept standing as both of them tried to come up with a plan by cornering her shadow.

"This is… How is it possible…" Bethor continued. "How can he wield her Excalibur? No one could ever do that…"

"Beats me… Is this how Makoto gains new power?" Ruro replied as Coupy stands up.

"Doesn't matter! All I care about is those two winning! Go get em', Yamaneko! Makoto!" Coupy then proceeds to cheer the two. The purple twin tailed girl noticed her voice as she smiled. But, she focused back on the combat!

"Makoto! With me! Just follow my plan!" Yamaneko commanded as he follows while cornering the shadow. However, the Shadow jumped up in order to avoid, only for Yamaneko to fire her while her shadow self is in the air as it avoided it… "Now!"

"You got it!" Makoto aimed at her Shadow after it dodged. He manages to fire the laser-like projectile towards it. Which the projectile manages to hit the Shadow as it fell onto the ground. "Let me finish this, Yamaneko-san!"

Makoto then rushed as he propels himself into the air after the rocket jump. Which he prepares to charge up his weapon with pink energy as he proceeds to end it off with a finisher….

"You're good as dead! Impact Javelin!" Makoto dives down and presses the trigger, causing an explosion during the hard impact that he has made. "Did I do it?"

The large smoke of dust dies down slowly as it revealed that her shadow managed to survive the attack. Yet, she dodged it once again. But, Makoto's weapon suddenly disappear as it was at its limit, reverting his clothing color back to normal.

"Damn… I guess the time's up No matter, We still need to defeat it." Makoto said as he summons his Keyblade once again as he runs up to it. He then swings his Keyblade to attack the Shadow as she blocked it. However, Yamaneko was seen preparing the shot until the right moment. Makoto then continued to attack her until the Shadow strikes back.. That is when it begins… "End it!"

Yamaneko fires her weapon as the laser projectile comes closing in towards the both. However, just as the Shadow attacks him… he counters it with a parry, leaving the shadow open to be attacked. He jumped away to let her finish it off. The Shadow was caught in the fire as it was completely disintegrated. The barrier suddenly disappears as Yamaneko regains her shadow from the daylight… Thus… it was over. Makoto made his Keyblade disappear as he stretched his arms.

"Man… that was a tough battle… but it made things easier, of course." Makoto had a smile on his face as Yamaneko, Coupy, Ruro, and Bethor approached to him.

"Makoto… thank you… for opening my eyes." Yamaneko thanked him as he chuckled a bit.

"Hey, it's no problem. After all, I don't want Xezek to start playing with your heart. All things assured, I guess that concludes my duty of helping you guys. No Heartless or Nobodies is going to mess you. So, I should be heading back to base." Makoto explained about it which they seem to understand him.

"Very well, head on back there safely. You don't want your enemies to ambush you." Yamaneko said to him as he nods.

"Yeah! Good luck on your mission, guys!" Makoto waved them a goodbye as he ran is way back to base. Then, Ruro looked at Yamaneko as he wanted to ask her about something as they walked their way to the Great Field.

"So, Yamaneko. How was he able to copy your weapon? Ruro asked as she responded with a smile.

"I feel like I've found my resolve… I think Makoto isn't a bad person after all." She replied as they make their way to the mission to find the Excalibur there…

**[OBTAINED - Lynx Link Form]**

**Description: Call upon the linked bond of Yamaneko Arthur's Excalibur Launcher to deal a strong magic damage.**

* * *

**Home Base, Land of Arthur** Afternoon - Clear Sky

Meanwhile back at the home base where the three Arthurs along with Provence and Histoire which they were seen sleeping on the table… the fairies were also asleep. However, it was afternoon for some reason… Except for Kakka who was seen drinking tea. He'd enjoy something that is quiet. Suddenly, Makoto came back as he opened up the door.

"I'm back everyone- Huh? Everyone's asleep… except you, Kakka-san." Makoto asked him as he proceeds to sigh.

"True… But I can't stand Dancho and Tekken constantly snoring. Along with your partner, Provence." Kakka replied as he seems to nod. However, Histoire hovers next to Makoto to ask him.

"If I may ask, Makoto. How come you came back here. I thought you were going to help Yamaneko and Ruro. Did something happen?" Histoire asked as he decided to explain.

"Ahh, well… We encountered an ambush…" Makoto said as it caught Dancho and Tekken's attention…

"Ambush!? Where!?" Both Dancho and Tekken exclaimed in unison.

"...It was Xezek but he coward out after we were forced to take part of his stupid proof of test or whatever." Makoto finishes the sentence as it killed both of their mood. However, Dancho talks in to ask Makoto.

"Speaking of which. Is there a reason why you came back here?" Dancho was curious to know as he decided to sit on the chait and rests his hand on the table.

"I could explain… Xezek was after Yamaneko for no reason. He keeps talking about hearts filled with darkness and light. Then, he forced us to fight the shadow version of her. Suddenly… I had to talk to her senses until boom! I strangely got myself a new power. A bond that connects to each other's heart, perhaps." Makoto had to tell her about Xezek's actions. He felt like that he's soon going to take action but it still remains unknown.

"Is that so? Hmm… We'll we on a lookout for that. I could tell he'll just interfere on our objective. Thanks for letting us know, Makoto." Dancho continued as she forgot. "Speaking about power. What do you mean?"

"Ahh, I wanted to show you this." Makoto said as he proceeds to conjure a crystal as he cruses it with his hand, materializing Yamaneko's weapon on his hand whis his clothing color changed. Much to the three's surprise.

"H-How is that possible!? That's Yamaneko's Excalibur!" Tekken exclaimed.

"True… what he said is a bond. How were you able to do that? Copying someone's Excalibur that belongs to her." Kakka asked while Dancho was still in shock.

"I don't know myself. The first form I can do is with my Keyblade." Makoto replied as his weapon disappear and his clothing color reverted.

"I didn't know that's possible for you to do that! You're like the one of a kind Arthur!" Dancho exclaimed as he chuckled.

"I'm not a Arthur, still. Anyways, I'm tired myself. Hey, Provence! You awake?" Makoto called for his yokai partner in her fox form as she wakes up in annoyance.

"Geez, Makoto-kun. Can't you cut me off some slack? I'm trying to get some sleep…" Provence replied as he approaches and carries her.

"Hey, we have so much to do. Getting rid all of the Heartless and Nobodies is our speciality, after all." Makoto said until his stomach begins to growl. "Crap… I forgot to eat this morning…"

"Ahh, it's no worries! Leave your beloved Dancho to do some cooking. Nuckelavee, you coming to help?" Dancho smiles as she heads to the kitchen as her Fairy comes to help her partner out.

"Y-Yes, coming!" Nuckelavee responds as she follows her.

"Hey, Makoto-kun?" Provence asked.

"Yeah?" Makoto looked at her as her stomach starts growling.

"I'm hungry…" Provence let out a sigh as he laughed.

"Ahaha! Alright, let's have Dancho cook some food until she's finished." Makoto then proceeds to sit on the chair with PRovence wrapping around his neck. However, Histoire hovers over to him as she raises her finger up as she proposes.

"Please make sure you have a full stomach when it comes to eating before you head out, understand?" Histoire spoke to him as he nods.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just forgot and that's all." Makoto replied as Takken comes up to him.

"It's okay if you forget. Just eat up and get in shape! Ahahahahahaha!" Tekken laughs loudly as he slaps Makoto's back continuously

"H-Hey! Cut it out, Tekken-san!" Makoto exclaimed as Kakka was seen drinking his tea.

"Cut it out, Tekken…" Kakka bluntly asked him.

"No way! Makoto here is our ally! He can wield like… two Excaliburs!" Tekken compliments as the Keyblade wielder groans.

"My Keyblade is not an Excalibur!" Makoto exclaimed as they continued on talking while they wait for Dancho to cook up something nice.

However… outside of the house… Xezek was watching from afar as he was looking at Dancho through the window as she was cooking. Though, the man in black robe had some interest in her which he had a smile on his face.

"So… you're Dancho… The cheerful girl with a heart filled with light. Hmph… Perhaps there's a way to show your darkness inside your heart… I'll be looking forward to this, Makoto. Soon, I'll make her submit…" Xezek then proceeds to create a portal as he disappears into the darkness… However, Makoto's journey in this world has not yet been finished.

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Land of Arthur: Promise]-**

_Makoto Taniguchi, who traveled to the another world where one million Excaliburs are distorting the history. There, he meets the six Arthurs who are tasked of eliminating them. Thus, the group is led by the cheerful Dancho Arthur. With Makoto accompanying with those group. After helping Yamaneko to find her resolve from Xezek's unfair games. The Keyblade Wielders now obtains his second power. Xezek now has his plans by eyeing on Dancho to do something more sinister in order to fulfill his plans._

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this story. That took longer than I expected. However, there is no ending for this chapter. But the opening will do for now. Ahem… In this chapter. What you encounter here is Makoto's very own Link Drive/Link Form for each worlds he'll visit to bond with character to obtain new power by borrowing the strength of characters. The next chapter will introduce the second Link Drive. Why two you ask? It's to introduce of what role type that Link Drives have. Plus, it's to make up one of the worlds I plan to include was initially cut. Well, it was a mobile game from Cygames called Princess Connect Re:Dive due to the story I don't know and it's exclusivity to Japan only. But again, he'll visit through many worlds and will obtain one Link Drive each world. Possible the new introduction for the end of the next chapter. I'll leave this compendium information here. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[The Histoire Compendium - Series 3]-**

**[Link Form - Lynx Form]**

**Obtained: Earn Yamaneko Arthur's trust and face her Shadow**

**Shotlock Move: Consecutive Fire, Rail Beam (When MAX)**

**Finishing Move: Impact Javelin**

**Type: Magic**

**Information: A Magic-Type Link Form based on Yamaneko Arthur's weapon known as Excalibur Launcher. Giving Makoto decreased MP cost and a boost in magic damage. Make sure you use it well but don't go using it to blow things up. I wonder how will you pit against a Nobody.**

* * *

**[World - Land of Arthur] (UPDATED)**

**Origin: Operation Han-Gyaku-Sei Million Arthur**

**Information: The information has been updated. It seems that the six Arthurs who are Dancho, Yamaneko, Renkin, Kakka, Tekken, and Ruro are tasked of destroying one million Excalibur. But in correction, they've destroyed 10,000 Excaliburs. Which attracted every Arthurs in this world due to the result. You could imagine they'll be trying to take them down. After all, you are helping them, Makoto. And they'll be helping you to get rid of the Heartless and Nobodies. But be warned, Xezek is still hiding in this world.**

* * *

**[Character - Dancho Arthur]**

**Age: Information disclosed**

**Origin: Land of Arthur**

**Role: Leader of her group.**

**Information: She came from the future of this world to assist the other five Arthurs to destroy all Excaliburs to prevent history distortion. Hey personality seems to be cheery and has a habit into liking girls that are cute. However, she does make plans accordingly and strategically. However, she can go off the rails when it comes to weird cosplaying or dressing up at anytime. She wields the Sword and is said to be the strongest in her group. Surprisingly enough, she considers you as a friend, Makoto.**


End file.
